Flower of Carnage
by Scotia
Summary: When Edward and his family leave, breaking his promise to Bella, her anger awakens powers hidden within herself changing her destiny as well as the destiny of every magickal race…. this isn’t like all the other Edward leaving fanfics! I promise you that!
1. Awakening

**Summary: When Edward and his family leave, breaking his promise to Bella, her anger awakens powers hidden within herself-- changing her destiny as well as the destiny of every magickal race…. this isn't like all the other Edward leaving fanfics! I promise you that! **

**AN: This is my first fanfic…so please review and give constructive criticism! I don't own the characters of Twilight or New Moon and if I did then I wouldn't have had Bella take Edward back in New Moon! The reason I spelled Magickal with a 'k' instead of a 'c' is because that is the Wiccan way of spelling it and I was Wiccan for 6 years (Druid for 3 years) I will post once or twice a week, depending on my schedule, but I won't post a chapter even if it's typed up if people aren't review!!!!**

**-Thoughts and Flashbacks are italics**

**- My comments during the story (( are in between here ))**

**- Bold at the beginning and end are Author Notes**

**So here it is _Flower of Carnage._ Sit back and enjoy! Don't forget to review! Please ignore poor grammar and spelling. Microsoft didn't tell me it was wrong!!!!**

_**Chapter One: Awakening**_

**Bella's Pov (As natural!)**

It was a dark and stormy night—typical evening in Forks. Rain slammed against Edward's silver Volvo ((my car would eat his car in a head on collision!)) as he drove me home. He had been quiet the whole day at school and hadn't been his usual self. Something was wrong and I knew it! I was getting flashbacks from my eighteenth birthday! Five minutes away from my house, my curiosity got the better of me. ((curiosity killed the cat!!!!!))

"Edward?" I asked tentatively.

He spared a sideways glance at me before his eyes returned to the road.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

When his eyes hardened and his jaw clenched, panic flooded my being.

"_Oh no! Not good!"_ my mind yelled as Edward opened his mouth to utter the words that would seal my destiny and alter is completely.

"Bella, we are leaving as soon as I drop you off."

The first thing I felt was great sadness and betrayal. That bastard had promised to change me into a vampire and he had promised not to leave me!!…again…but as I began to focus on the betrayal, anger grew and something deeper than anger began to smolder and awaken. I twisted in my seat sideways to look at him as the anger boiled within me. Before I could call Edward a traitorous bastard like I was planning to, something blasted from my hand and hit the engine. I knew it had hit the engine, mainly because I felt it hit the damn hunk of metal making it explode.

"What the hell?" Edward wondered aloud as he got out of his car and checked under the hood. Smoke billowed up out of the car. I got out of the car as well and started walking in the direction of my house. It wasn't long until I was soaking wet from the harsh rain.

"I'll walk home. It's not _that_ far," I said, not caring what happened to me next. As I walked away, thunder rumbled and lightning pierced the sky. It took twenty minutes to get home and my clothes were soaked through. Thank the goodness it was pouring buckets of rain, because it washed my tears away. How could I have known that this was the last time I would cry until my dying day.

The house of dark, Charlie was still at work when I got home. I collapsed in the middle of the family room and stared at the ceiling. As I stared, the abilities my mother had told me didn't exist and my father told me to keep secret awoke. My clairvoyance took my mind into the past.

_Edward was in the bed he had put in his room three weeks ago for when I'd stay there overnight. With him was a gorgeous female vampire. They were naked and under the covers, but you could tell that what they were doing. _

"_Edward!" the female vampire moaned. "Vanessa," Edward groaned in response. _

The vision ended and I felt pure fury fill my soul, body and mind. A scream tore from my lips. "TRAITOR!!!!!!!!!" I cried as raw power enveloped me. It was amazing feeling! I felt like I was a bridge, linking the earth and sky. At the same time, the power blasted away from me, causing everything around me burst into flames.

**Alice's Pov**

I was pissed that Edward hadn't told Bella the real reason why we were leaving. _"Bastard didn't have the balls to tell her that he slept with someone else!"_

I didn't bother blocking my thoughts from my so-called brother. I knew he heard me, because he growled slightly. I looked through the flip down mirror, shooting a dark look at Edward, who was in the backseat. Edward had arrived home three minutes ago and we started on the rode. Jasper was driving his car with me in the shotgun seat. Suddenly I felt calmer, damn Jasper and his powers! I wanted to be mad at Edward! My vision shifted from the physical to metaphysical. ((Meaning she's having a vision!))

_Bella was lying in the middle of her family room, surrounded by flames. Charlie came home, tried to get in but couldn't because of the fire. He ran to his cruiser to call for help. Running back, he looked in the window to see his daughter unconscious on the floor. He yelled her name and smacked on the window. She didn't move. There was an explosion, making the windows shatter and the rest of the house. The force blew Charlie backwards. He threw his hands in front of his face to protect his face from the flying shattered glass and the flames._

I came out of the vision gasping. Edward's eyes widened as he saw the same thing as I did.

"Go back to Bella's house! We need to save her! STEP ON IT!" Edward and I yelled at Jasper together. He didn't question. He could sense something was about to happen that scared both Edward and me. Jasper did a u-turn and pushed the speed of the car past the makers on the speedometer.

We smelled the smoke before we saw the fire. Edward ran ahead, being somewhat careful of how fast he was going. We saw Bella's house completely gutted in flames. Charlie was being held back by two firefighters as paramedic was cleaning and bandaging a cut on his head form the glass and burns on his hands. Charlie looked over at us and muttered. "I couldn't save her. I couldn't get inside!" He began sobbing. The Fire Chief walked up and said to Charlie, Jasper, Edward and I, "The fire is too strong. Even with the rain, the fire isn't going out. We'll just have to wait until the fire dying out on it's own." We looked at him in horror. The Fire Chief turned his attention back to the fire as spread out, catching the trees behind the house on fire.

All we could do was watch as Bella's house burned to the ground.

**AN: YAY!!! Chapter one is complete!!!! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and comment on it so I can make it better!!!!**


	2. Empty Coffin

**AN: This is my first fanfic…so please review and give constructive criticism! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Twilight or New Moon. If I did, then there would be a lot more blood, guts, swearing and gore!!!!**

**-Thoughts and Flashbacks are italics**

**- My comments during the story (( are in between here ))**

**- Bold at the beginning and end are Author Notes**

**Don't forget to review! Please ignore poor grammar and spelling. Microsoft didn't tell me it was wrong!!!!**

_**Chapter Two: Empty Coffin**_

**Edward's Pov **

In the aftermath of the fire, the firefights and Charlie had hoped to find Bella's remains but after a long search they came up empty. I didn't know what to think about Bella dying. I had promised her that if she'd die, then I would follow. But after seeing Vanessa again, I couldn't bring myself to follow out on that promise. I could be more myself around Vanessa and I knew her for year, during my years I rebelled against Carlisle's diet. Jasper's voice returned my action to what was happening.

"I felt something strange coming from the house when it was on fire," he said in the quick speed vampires could talk; "I felt pure rage and hatred from within the house and then right before the trees caught fire, the same rage moved from the house and into the woods."

Alice and I started at him in confusion, but none of us could find any explanation to the rage that Jasper had felt. We all got back into Jasper's car and drove to our home. The rest of the family was there waiting for us. We walked in with grim faces.

"Alice? Edward? Jasper? What's wrong?" came Esme's concerned voice.

"Bella is dead," my voice dead without emotion.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU BASTARD!!!" Alice yelled at me. She slammed me hard enough to make my head snap to the side and my check sting. "IF YOU COULD HAVE CONTROLLED YOUR HORMONES WHEN VANESSA WAS VISITING THEN BELLA WOULD BE ALIVE!!!"

Jasper pulled his now sobbing wife up to their room while the rest of my family started at me with disbelieved expressions on their faces.

Three days later, my family attended Bella's funeral. I looked that the whole town had come out to say their final farewells to Bella Swan. The casket was black, but it was empty. Inside of the coffin was a white rose and red rose was placed on the top of the closed casket. The ceremony was nice and the burial was at Forks cemetery, right next to the woods. As I watched the empty coffin being lowered into the ground, guilt flooded my mind. I was the cause for Bella's death and that guilt will haunt me for all eternity.

At the end of the burial Charlie approached my family. He looked nervous but for some reason, I couldn't read his thoughts.

"I don't know how you will take this, but I thought you should know this now that Bella is gone," he's voice trailed off as he stared at the men now covering the casket with dirt. "Bella wasn't human. She was a witch, descended from one of the most powerful lines on Earth. The night Bella's mother found out that she had married a witch; she left taking Bella with her. She told Bella that there was no such thing as witches and to stop fantasying. When Bella would come for the summer, I always told her that she should keep her abilities to herself and keep them a secret. I guess over time, her powers became dormant."

My family stared at Charlie's retreating back in shock. The only coherent thought I heard from my family was from Carlisle.

"_That explains so much about her, and why she was so extraordinary."_

**Bella's pov (hah! you thought she was dead didn't you? HAHA! I tricked you!)**

I watched my burial from the shadows of the trees at the edge of the forest. I had gained some control over my powers over the last three days. I found a way to use my powers to mask my aura so I couldn't be sensed. ((in other words, Jasper can sense her emotions, Alice can't see her through visions and none of the Cullens can smell, see or hear Bella))

**Flashback:**

_Flames spread quickly throughout the house. I heard Charlie yelling my name and pounding his fists on the window. _

"_GO AWAY!" I screamed in my mind. _

_The energy within me exploded again, causing a pyroclastic blast. (_(I think that is the right term…correct me if I'm wrong)) _I stood up and began walking to the back door that led to the backyard and the forest. Even though the room was engulfed in flames, I was never burned. The flames moved from my path as I walked into the kitchen and out of the door. Fire followed me as power radiated off of me, catching the trees surrounding me on fire. I was about the length of a baseball field away from my house, when the energy within me calmed down and the flames around me died. I collapsed in exhaustion. The last thing I saw was a shield of light surrounding my body, protecting me as I fell into unconsciousness. _

The burial was nearly over when my mind pulled out of the past. I glided deeper into the forest. I was very deep into the woods when I heard snapping twigs behind me. Whirling I around, I came face to face with the woman who longed for my death. The vampires with hair like fire, Victoria.

"YOU!" she spat in anger.

"Me," I responded without emotion. It wasn't until I came face to face with the vampires that wanted me dead did I realize that my fear and pain was gone. I knew that the warrior within me had awoken.

**AN: END OF CHAPTER 2!!! Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will have a BATTLE SEQUENCE!!! But I wouldn't post it if I don't start getting some damn reviews! So tell your friends and have them review as well!!!**


	3. New Destiny

**AN: This is my first fanfic…so please review and give constructive criticism! **

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO DID REVIEW!!!!!! SPREAD WORD TO YOUR FRIENDS!!!! And since people are ordering me to update….I've decided to post chapter 3 a day early! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Twilight or New Moon. If I did, then there would be a lot more blood, guts, swearing and gore!!!!**

**-Thoughts, singing and Flashbacks are italics**

**- My comments during the story (( are in between here ))**

**- Bold at the beginning and end are Author Notes**

**Don't forget to review! Please ignore poor grammar and spelling. Microsoft didn't tell me it was wrong!!!!**

**REFRESHER:** _The burial was nearly over when my mind pulled out of the past. I glided deeper into the forest. I was very deep into the woods when I heard snapping twigs behind me. Whirling I around, I came face to face with the woman who longed for my death. The vampires with hair like fire, Victoria._

"_YOU!" she spat in anger._

"_Me," I responded without emotion. It wasn't until I came face to face with the vampires that wanted me dead did I realize that my fear and pain was gone. I knew that the warrior within me had awoken._

_**Chapter Three: New Destiny**_

**Bella's Pov **

It didn't take Victoria long to realize something was very different about me.

"You aren't afraid of me? You're not afraid to die?"

I couldn't help it—I laughed.

"I lost my fear of all things days ago! And what a brilliantly obvious assessment you made," I laughed. There was something in my voice, just under the surface that was dark, deadly and it wanted out! And it wanted out NOW! Victoria took a step back. She didn't like the fact that a mere 'human' was standing up to her and scaring her.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSULTS!" she hissed, lunging at me in her rage.

((The much waited for fight scene!!!!))

It looked like she was coming at me in slow monition, which was weird considering she's a scary sadistic vampire and I'm a pissed of Witch. ((Yes Bella knows she's a witch. She has always known)) I had step out of the way and let my rage take over, by the time she got to the spot I was standing at. My opponent's eyes widened.

"How did you do that?!?" she demanded, alarmed that I moved faster than a vampire and that her plan was failing miserably.

"I guess of are just too slow to get me!" I taunted. I felt a surge of energy around my and I focused that energy to my hand. Fire formed in my hand and with a wicked grin, I threw a stream of it in Victoria's direction. She dodged it, narrowly escaping getting burned to death. The vampiress growled and lunged at me again, her hand ready to claw at me. Calmly and with amazing easy, I back flipped, avoiding her attack and landed on her outstretched hand. I flashed her a wicked smile.

"From here, you will have an excellent view of my foot," I informed her, before doing another back flipped while I kicked her in the face. I laughed again. This fight was exactly what I needed to release my frustration. My self-satisfaction distracted my attention from the fight, giving Victoria time to wrap her strong hands around my neck from behind me. Choking for air, I held on to her one wrist and I pushed her with all my might into a tree, slamming her against it. The force of the blow loosened Victoria's grip around my neck and I let go of her wrist—bringing my elbow back, hard into her gut. I am a fist with that arm and brought it back and punched her in the face. She slammed into the tree again, using it to steady her. She **_never_** thought in a million years that I was a witch **_and_** that **_I_** would win a hand-to-hand battle against **_her_**, a vampire! I spun around, stabbing the fingers of my left hand into her chest.

"Now YOU will pay for all the hell YOU put ME through! And you will live just long enough to regret coming after a witch!" I stated in a monotone. Victoria's eyes widened in fear and I did see a tint of regret deep in her eyes. I dug my fingers deeper into her chest and released more energy. Lightning bolted from my fingers and into Victoria. Starks of electricity surged around her and she screamed in unimaginable pain before she exploded and was no more than ashes.

"Ashes to Ashes. Dust to dust," came a female's voice from behind me. I spun around to see a woman, with long raven hair that fell to her waist and blue-green eyes. Her skin was pale and her aura was strong, powerful, neither good nor evil, and her aura radiated authority.

"Who are you?" I growled, my rage not yet under control.

"Breath Bella, I am Scotia. I am the Leader of a community of elite slayer called Death Dancers. I can take you to our village, Agardor, and there I can train you how to use your powers as well as using weapons. If you wish after you finished your training to become a Death Dancer, then you may,"

((Agardor means Blood Country in Elvish…Bella knows this because she knows elvish))

I raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Scotia was right. I **_did _**need training and a place to live. I studied Scotia's face closely, but nothing was reveled. It surprising to me that I trusted her so suddenly. Maybe it was the way she stood there patiently waiting for my answer. I nodded my head to her.

"I accept your offer," I said, looking straight at her. She nodded in response.

"Good."

Scotia raised an eyebrow as she sensed the uncontrollable rage that waved off of Bella. "You need to learn how to control your anger before we leave for Agardor."

I groaned. Of course I had to control my anger!!! I knew that, but I had too much built up!

"_Bella, take a deep breath, you're making the trees smolder," _Scotia said in my mind. I took a closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Let your anger flow from your body, out through your feet and into the earth," Scotia instructed me. As I followed her directions, I felt has if a great weight was sinking off me and into the ground. When I open my eyes, I felt calmer then I had since the day Edward left. The Leader of the Death Dancers nodded and held out her hand. "Let us depart of Agardor." Bella nodded and placed her hand into Scotia's. Flames surrounded us as we vanished.

We reappeared the same way we disappeared. We were in the middle of a village square, the village looked like a Celtic tribe's would. "Welcome to Agardor! The Blood Country," Scotia said, sweeping her hand to the village, where men, women and children were walking around, and going about their lives. There were a few a stone building, but mainly wooden structures. In front of us was an alter with four clay bowls, the one is the north was filled with earth, the one in the south held a burning candle, the one in the west held water from a local spring and the only in the east held burning incense. In the middle of the clay bowels were three seated statues. The statue on the left was a woman holding a spear with a wolf curled at her feet. The statue in the middle held a shield with a great serpent curled at her feet. The statue on the right held a spear in her hand with a raven and crow perched on her shoulders. I was so engrossed with the statues I didn't hear Scotia tell one of her attendants to stay with me while she and the other Death Dancers got ready for my initiation into the Death Dancers. I felt a hand on my shoulder, bringing me out of my thoughts. I turned to see a woman with stormy gray eyes and copper hair.

"I'm Aine," the woman said. I gave her a slight nod of my head.

"You must be the descendent of one of our patron Goddesses here," Aine continued. I looked at her confused.

"The statues you were staring at are our partron Goddesses here in Agardor. The one of the right is Mor-Rioghain ((more-ree-en)), the one in the middle is Macha ((Makh-uh)), and the one the left is Badhba ((bove)). You're family is descended from the goddess Mor-Rioghain. Her daughter Morgana is the first of your line and the one who formed the Death Dancers and the Death Demons."

((Mor-Rioghain, Macha and Badhba are the Irish crone triple Goddesses of war, death and destruction...there will be more about them next chapter))

"Death Demons?" I wondered aloud.

"They like us, but they're all males," Aine explained with a smile. Her eyes glazed over and she looked in my eyes. "They're ready."

We walked into the woods to a huge cave, with Aine leading, we journeyed deep underground till we came to a huge chamber with torches all around and in the center was a huge cauldron, large enough that a man could sit in it. Around the perimeter of the chamber were women in black robe, with their hoods throwing their faces in shadows. The only woman without her hood up was Scotia, who was in front of the cauldron and Aine.

"_When the crows shriek their frightening warnings, _

_When autumn ends, and Winter falls,_

_You will see a Lady a wondering, weeping through the saddened fields._

_She is turning the Silver Wheel of the seasons,"_sang the women in the chamber as Aine and I moved in front of Scotia.

"As the sun falls and rises, so shall you," Scotia said as she and Aine helped me sit into the cauldron. It was filled with water, but it was warm even though it was cold in the chamber.

"_When the crows heed their endless calling,  
Look to the Moon to see a Lady, dancing in the blackened clouds,  
And when at night you see her coming, fall in wonder of what  
beauty she possesses, and shed your tears.  
The Great Queen is walking her footsteps once again.  
Morrighan, Morrighan, you'll call her by name,"_ the women continued to sing.

"Kneel within the womb of the goddess, daughter of Mor-Rioghain were you will die and rise as a Death Dancer," Scotia spoke in a low tone, placing her hand on my head and gentle pushes me down under the water.

_ "When the old earth opens from beneath your feet,  
crows will catch you before you fall and place you in Her cauldron,  
where rebirth waits and death awakens,  
your prophecy you will find.  
What you see is Her, walking the shadows and howling to the Universe,  
forewarning Her arrival,"_

I heard nothing while underwater, but I could still breath. Then I heard a voice, but it wasn't Scotia or the other Death Dancers.

"Bella, I am Mor-Rioghain. You are the blood of my blood, flesh of my flesh. Do not fear us, my sisters and I will always be with you. To guard and guide you." She whispered kindly.

"Now arise and take your place among our people as my descendent and my heir!" the voice of Mor-Rioghain ordered me.

A pair of hands pulled me out of the water. I gasped as air filled my lungs for the first time in almost an hour.

_ "Black hair falling to Her feet, fill the ocean and become the waves,  
Her legs become the forest; Her breasts become the mountains._

_Her womb becomes your ancient home."_

"You have walked the path of death and have been reborn within cauldron, the womb of the goddess. Now walk among us as a Gurthiel, Daughter of Death, and embrace your destiny as Death Dancer," Scotia chanted.

I levitated from the cauldron and when my feet touched the earth of the cave, I felt complete for the first time in my life.

When morning came, I was laying on a cot in a hut. A woman my age with blue eyes and golden blonde hair was standing next to me. "You're awake! Good! I'm Nora. I'm a novice here like you are." the woman greeted and helped me to sit up. There were three other women my age sitting around the fire hearth in the middle of the hut. One with black hair and green eyes, who I learned was Viviane and was the Daughter of Scotia--One with red hair and hazel eyes, named Epona, the third had dark brown hair and gray eyes, she was called Morgaine.

"Lady Scotia wished to speak with you when you woke up," Nora informed me, handing me an oatmeal color tunic. "Dress in this and meet me out front," Nora told me as she walked out of the hut. As soon as I dressed, I followed her outside.

Nora led me through the village to the Leader of the Death Dancers' hut. I went in while Nora continued on her way to the stone building, which was the Great hall.

"Oh Gurthiel, there you are," Scotia greeted when I enter. She motioned me to sit by the fire next to her.

"This is a prophecy I must share with you, which was foresaw by a seer three hundred years after the Death Dancers were formed," Scotia told me bluntly.

"The Flower of Carnage shall be born of fire and from her womb will come the hope for one race and the destruction of all other magickal races," Scotia recited the prophecy. "The Flower of Carnage is Morgana, the woman who formed the Death Dancers and the Death Demons. She is also the first of your family line. You are the Flower of Carnage now, and from your womb, you will bear a child that will be the hope of the Death Dancers as well as the race of the father, and be the destruction of the other magickal races."

I stared at Scotia in alarm.

"Me?"

Scotia nodded as she said, "If you had bore a child by the Vampire Edward, then the vampires would have become the dominant magickal race."

Millions of thoughts swirled in my mind as I tried to process what Scotia had said. The one coherence thought I had was, _"Alice was wrong about my destiny."_

**AN: Hope you loved the battle scene. Poor Victoria..dying that way…..it must suck to be her! XP Long chapter this time!!! enjoy!!!!**

**If you are enjoying MY story, then Check out DivineRosey and her Twilight Fanfiction entitled "Everything Changed" It's really good! so READ IT! . !!!!**

**Don't forget to review and tell your friends!!!!**

**Tell me if a link doesn't work!!!!**

**This is what the buildings look like**

**_http://i10. _****_http://i10. is what the Death Dancers wear it battle_**

** not in battle The Death Dancers wear tunics like this but different colors and the Death Demons always wear their armor also in this pic**

****


	4. Agardor

**AN: This is my first fanfic…so please review and give constructive criticism! Don't forget to review! Please ignore poor grammar and spelling. Microsoft _didn't_ tell me it was wrong!!!! Evil Microsoft word --**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO DID REVIEW!!!!!! SPREAD THE WORD OF HOW MUCH MY STORY PWNS! **

**Note: The next update will be Thursday morning before I leave for the Beach for a few days…I will be working on the outlines for the next few chapters while I'm relaxing at the beach. (yes I find writing stories relaxing)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Twilight or New Moon. If I did, then there would be a lot more blood, guts, swearing and gore!!!! YAY gore!!!!**

**-Thoughts, singing and Flashbacks are italics**

**- My comments during the story (( are in between here ))**

**- Bold at the beginning and end are Author Notes**

**A lot of this story is taken from Irish Mythology. The names of the characters are all Goddesses, Gods, Heroes and Heroines of the Celtic Mythology. **

**REFRESHER:** _I stared at Scotia in alarm. _

"_Me?"_

_Scotia nodded as she said, "If you had bore a child by the Vampire Edward, then the vampires would have become the dominant magickal race."_

_Millions of thoughts swirled in my mind as I tried to process what Scotia had said. The one coherence thought I had was, "Alice was wrong about my destiny."_

_**Chapter Four: Agardor **_

**Bella's Pov **

It's been a month since I learned of my destiny. Everyday I trained and everyday I learned more and more about Agardor and how it came into existence. Within the first three week living in among the Death Dancers, one of my teachers told me that Lady Scotia was a descendent of our patron goddess Macha.

"Gurthiel! Wake up! Boudicca and Scathach will not be happy if you're late!" shouted Nora as she shook me awake.

I bolted up. Making a teacher mad meant you'd get your ass plowed into the ground. I pulled off my sleeping gown and threw on my tunic. I had grown close to all of my fellow novices and even most of her teachers, except for Scotia's daughter, Viviane. She knew I was a threat to her claim to Scotia's place as the Leader of the Death Dancers. Nora, Morgaine and Epona waited for me at the door flap and together we ran to the training area. We ran past the alter on which offering to our war goddesses were, and where we worshipped the turning of the wheel of the year eight times a year for the Sabbats. Past the front gates, where the heads of our fallen opponents where displayed. Arriving at the training area, Boudicca and Scathach were waiting for us. Boudicca had hair like fire and piecing hazel eyes, she was an attendant to Lady Scotia as well as the Captian of the Death Dancers. Scathach had black hair and amber eyes. Her only job was to teach the novice Death Dancers how to fight with weaponry and with our magick. We bowed to our teachers. Honor and Respect; Two things that were drilled into us, taught not to cry and to conceal pain. They threw weapons at us. Each novice catching a weapon and began sparing with Boudicca, Scathach and each other. I only joined the other novices in hand-to-hand combat a few weeks ago. From the time I arrived until recently, Scotia taught me how to control my powers so I wouldn't cause Agardor to burn. After a few hours of training, Boudicca and Scathach put the sparing to a haul and showed us what we were doing wrong and what we had to do to correct our mistakes. Taught that death in the battlefield is the greatest glory we could achieve in our lives. We were the ultimate warriors. Taught never to retreat, never to surrender.

After training, my fellow novices and I walked to the bath hut and washed the dirt, sweat and blood from our bodies. The village healer, Rhiannon, healed any wounds we had acquired during our training sessions.

"Gurthiel. Scotia would like for you to meet her in her hut after you finished bathing," Aine informed me, as I walked in the bathing hut. I nodded to her. After I was finished, I walked to Lady Scotia's hut.

She was waiting for me out front.

"Follow me Gurthiel," she said as she walked towards the hut where the Leader of the Death Demons lived. Goibhniu ((gwiv-new)) was a descendent of one of our patron goddesses, Badhabh. His hair was black as night and eyes emerald green. A green I had only seen when looking into the eyes of Viviane. ((Viviane is the daughter of Scotia and Goibhniu))

"My Lady! Welcome to my humble abode," Goibhniu greeted as he usher Scotia and me into his hut.

"This must be Rowan, I have heard much about you," Scotia said upon seeing a man my age with short dark brown hair and deep sky blue eyes. He gave a beautiful smile, one that could light up a room. "You mean that I'm a demon, yet I'm descended from Macha and Badhbh?" Rowan asked in a cocky manner. I rolled my eyes. _"Cocky bastard,"_ I thought angrily.

"Let's get down to business…." Goibhniu began. The meeting went through most of the evening and late into the night. As the evening wore on, I began to like Rowan less and less. Maybe it was because he was a cocky asshole. Or maybe it was because of how much Edward had hurt me all those weeks ago.

**5 YEARS LATER:**

Five years. It has been five years since I had arrived to Agardor. I was everything a Death Dancer should. I didn't cry. I didn't show pain and I proved that I could kill at will. I had full control of all my abilities ((I'm not gonna tell you what they are. It would ruin my fun of keeping you people guessing!!!)) Boudicca, Scathach and Aine taught me how to fight and I did not disappoint them. The only one of my teachers I couldn't defeat in mock combat was Boudicca, the best warrior in the whole history of the Death Dancers and Death Demons. ((Yes. Boudicca is better at fighting then the men..Sorry to all my male readers..If I have any . …do I?)) I was 23 years old. I had reached the age that a Death Dancer or Death Demon stopped aging physically unless she or he decided to.

"Gurthiel! Scotia and Goidhniu are going to take us with them to a battle. They want to see how we hold out in a real fight," Rowan called to me.

He was leaning into the doorway, peaking his head into the hut I shared with my fellow novices. I smiled at him. He smiled back. Oddly enough Rowan and I had gotten close in the past 5 years of our training. We reminded eachother that we weren't alone and to remind us of our humanity.

"Coming."

I grabbed my sword and daggers and followed Rowan out into the village. The Leader of the Death Dancers and the Leader of the Death Demons waited for us at the altar (( I just realized I've been spelling it wrong…damn I should stop rushing these things --))

**AN: **

**If you are enjoying MY story, then Check out DivineRosey and her Twilight Fanfiction entitled "Everything Changed" It's really good! So READ IT! **

**Don't forget to review and tell your friends!!!!**

**I know there was a problem in the other chapter with the links so I put them in my profile! woot! I'm smart! Xp eeehhh….maybe not….maybe I'm just a smart ass . **


	5. Author Note: Sorry! Dont Kill me!

I'm so sorry. I wasn't able to type up chapter 5 before leaving for the beach. I'll make it up to you by posting two chapters when I return. So next week you will get:

**Chapter 5: Ultimate Test**

**Chapter 6: The Rape of Gurthiel**

Oohhh sounds exciting!!! Cya when I return! Sorry again for not being able to update. Tell your friends to read my story and tell them to review!!!

**I LOVE YOU ALL MY READERS AND HAVE A HAPPY WEEKEND!!!!**


	6. Ultimate Test

**AN: This is my first fanfic…so please review and give constructive criticism! Don't forget to review! Please ignore poor grammar and spelling. Microsoft _didn't_ tell me it was wrong!!!! Evil Microsoft word --**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO DID REVIEW!!!!!! SPREAD THE WORD OF HOW MUCH MY STORY PWNS! **

**Note: Sorry for not updating before I left, but as I said in my AN, you will get two chapters today!! YAY!!!! BOTH ARE LONG!!! SOO MUCH DETAIL TOO MUCH COFFEE!!! COFFEE YAY!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Twilight or New Moon. If I did, then there would be a lot more blood, guts, swearing and gore!!!! YAY gore!!!!**

**-Thoughts, singing and Flashbacks are italics**

**- My comments during the story (( are in between here ))**

**- Bold at the beginning and end are Author Notes**

**A lot of this story is taken from Irish Mythology. The names of the characters are all Goddesses, Gods, Heroes and Heroines of the Celtic Mythology. **

**REFRESHER:** _ "Gurthiel! Scotia and Goidhniu are going to take us with them to a battle. They want to see how we hold out in a real fight," Rowan called to me. _

_He was leaning into the doorway, peaking his head into the hut I shared with my fellow novices. I smiled at him. He smiled back. Oddly enough Rowan and I had gotten close in the past 5 years of our training. We reminded eachother that we weren't alone and to remind us of our humanity._

"_Coming."_

_I grabbed my sword and daggers and followed Rowan out into the village. The Leader of the Death Dancers and the Leader of the Death Demons waited for us at the altar _

_**Chapter Five: Ultimate Test**_

**Bella's Pov **

28 years old and I didn't look a day over 21. I was the ultimate Death Dancer, even our best fighter of all time, Boudicca, couldn't hold a candle to me. For the last 4 years of my training, Scotia trained me herself. After my first battle with Rowan, Goibhniu and Scotia, I suggested to Scotia that we add modern weaponry to our training program. She agreed and later so did Goibhniu. Later that same year, everyone in Agardor learned how to use all modern weaponry even military grade weapons.

"Gurthiel, it is time," Scotia told me after hours of sparing.

I nodded. Blood flowed freely from the deep cut in my upper arm, where Scotia's blade had cut into me. It would scar, but scars were something to be proud of in Agardor. I didn't even feel the pain of getting wounded I was ready for my test that would deem me worthy of becoming a full fledged Death Dancer.

"For your test, go to Italy. When you get there kill everyone of the Volturi. Bring back their heads. Leave only Aro alive, but bring back his ring," Scotia informed me.

I bowed and walked out of Scotia's hut and walked to the hut I started with the older novices. Nora, Morgaine, and Epona nodded to me not really expecting me to return. Many never return from their test and they are mourned for as the dead. Return victorious or not at all. That is how we were trained and how we lived. I didn't need to carry weapons as the other Death Dancers and Death Demons do, I had the rare ability to create weapons from my energy. As I passed through the front gates were we place the heads of our slain enemies, I allowed the wind to carry me away. My body faded like a sand castle being blown away by the wind. ((Instead of typing all of that again…I'll just say, "vanished with the wind"))

I repeated in the alleyway that I had pulled Edward away from the sunlight all those years ago. I shook the memory from my mind. I couldn't afford to be soft. There was no place for weakness in the world of a Death Dancers. I arrived at the hole that led to the Volturi's lair. Without pause, I jumped down the hole, did a flip and landed softly on the ground below. Continuing on, I reacted the thick wooden doors with the elevator behind it. Holding out my hand and sent a blast of my power at the thick doors. My power was so strong that it blasted the doors off their hinges and shattered the doors into three pieces.

"Very impressive," stated a young girl's voice in a monotone.

"Hello Jane," I greeted with a wicked grin.

She stared at me in horror, finally recognizing me.

"Bella!"

I frowned. "Bella is dead!" I said in a venomous tone. Holding out my right hand, with my palm facing the ceiling, a ball of water formed in my hand. I closed my hand partially—the ball of water moved in between my index finger, middle finger and my thumb. Jane's eye widened in horror as it became clear to her what I was now. With a grace of a ballerina, my right hand moved to my left shoulder before it flicked out like I was using a whip. The ball of water extended out, like a stream in the air. The water struck Jane at the neck and whipped back around to my hand. She let out a shriek of pain as the water ate away at her flesh until there was no flesh where the water had been. Her head rolled from her shoulders and her body fell to the floor. ((From now on when I say Water Acid whip, remember this description!)) Casually I picked up her head, walked into the elevator and pressed the button to take me down. The doors of the elevator opened, and a sword appeared in my hand. The office reception area looked the same as when I first came here. The same wood panels on the walls, the same deep green carpet on the floor, the same paintings and furniture. Gianna the receptionist from my earlier looked up from what she doing. Her eyes flicked from my face, to the sword in my hand and Jane's head in the other. Gianna screamed. In a flash I cut her head off as well. The others knew I was here by now. Alec and Felix ran into the room. They looked at me with frightened eyes. ((I just thinking it's funny, I'm listening to Seasons of Love from Rent while I'm typing a battle scene . I'm so weird))

"Bella?" Alec asked in an unsure voice.

"I'm Gurthiel, daughter of death," I corrected casually. The sword disappeared from my hand and the Water Acid whip returned. With a snap of my wrist, both their heads and bodies fell to the ground. I picked them up, making my way to the chamber that held Aro and the rest of the Volturi.

Upon entering the room, the crowd of vampires moved out my way, like a school of fish trying to escape a predator. I opened my arms out in invocation, inviting them to attack me. None did. Aro approached wondering what was causing his people to act like frightening prey. He studied my face and recognized dawned on it.

"Bella? What brings you here? I was under the impression that you were dead."

I stood silently, tired of people calling me Bella. In answer I threw the heads of Jane, Gianna, Alec and Felix at his feet. Aro's eyes went wide. The vampires surrounding me growled when the say the heads of their comrades.

"KILL HER!" Aro ordered the vampires in the room.

They attacked.

"_Stupid leeches,"_ I thought in disgust.

The sword reappeared in my hand and the water acid whip in the other. My feet rarely were on the ground, for I was flipping around the room. The lucky vampires died by the sword. The unlucky vampires died by the acid water whip. I pushed purifying energy in blade of my sword, so when it cut the head of a vampire, the body would explode and turn to ashes. Five minutes was all it took to kill all but Aro.

He was cowering in the corner of the room. I stalked forward, like a predator hunting it's prey.

"Why are you doing this Bella?" he asked in horror, staring at my blood covered body and sword.

"Because, I am Gurthiel. I am a Death Dancer," I replied.

Without a word I cut off his hand, the one with his ring on it. Aro screamed in pain, clutching the stump that used to be his hand. Fire engulfed my hand and with reflexes that would make a vampire envious, I placed my fiery palm on his face, scarring him for eternity. I turned from him and held out my hand, I used telekinesis to summon the heads of my falling opponents to my outstretched hand. With my free hand, I picked up Aro's hand and vanished with the wind.

I arrived at the Gate of Agardor and walked into the village. The cried went up that I had returned. At the Altar, Scotia waited for me. I threw the heads of the Volturi at her feet. Scotia looked down, looked back at me and smiled. I handed her Aro's ring still on his hand.

"You have passed the test. Well done Gurthiel," Scotia announced proudly.

I waited at her side as others appeared as well. Everyone that had been a novice and went to be tested to become a full Death Dancer or Death Demon returned victorious. Goibhniu arrived and stood beside Scotia as Rowan and I joined our fellow Death Dancers and Demons.

"Congratulations! You have all completed your tests! From now on, you are no longer just novices, but full fledged Death Dancers and Death Demons!" Scotia's voice filled the square. "Gurthiel and Rowan, please come forward," Our leader requested. Rowan and I both walked forward and bowed to Scotia and Goibhniu. Scotia motioned for us to rise and to face the crowd. "Look well upon these two warriors, for they will be the new Leaders of our community when Goibhniu and I die."

Viviane's eyes pieced mind in hate and jealously. She thought she was going to be made her mother's successor, but it didn't matter what bloodline you were, only your skills on the battlefield.

"Gurthiel you will be the future Gatherer of Souls and you Rowan will be the future Dark Hunter!" Scotia announced in pride, smiling at us, still covered in the blood of our opponents.

Rowan and I were standing close together, so no one saw that our fingers were entwined, as was our hearts. Yes I loved Rowan and he loved me.

"Gurthiel, I am so proud of you my daughter," said a familiar voice to my right.

My head snapped to the direction of the voice to see the speaker.

AN: Don't get mad for me posting cliffy…You're getting a second chapter today so SSSSHH!!!!

**If you are enjoying MY story, then Check out DivineRosey and her Twilight Fanfiction entitled "Everything Changed" It's really good! So READ IT! **

**Don't forget to review and tell your friends!!!!**

**I know there was a problem in the other chapter with the links so I put them in my profile! woot! I'm smart! Xp**


	7. The Rape of Gurthiel

**AN: This is my first fanfic…so please review and give constructive criticism! Don't forget to review! Please ignore poor grammar and spelling. Microsoft _didn't_ tell me it was wrong!!!! Evil Microsoft word --**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO DID REVIEW!!!!!! SPREAD THE WORD OF HOW MUCH MY STORY PWNS! **

**Note: Ok! The second chapter I owe you to make up for being too busy to post on Thursday. ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER!!! BE HAPPY DAMNIT!!! OR ELSE!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Twilight or New Moon. If I did, then there would be a lot more blood, guts, swearing and gore!!!! YAY gore!!!! So it would be like what you are reading right now!!**

**-Thoughts, singing and Flashbacks are italics**

**- My comments during the story (( are in between here ))**

**- Bold at the beginning and end are Author Notes**

**A lot of this story is taken from Irish Mythology. The names of the characters are all Goddesses, Gods, Heroes and Heroines of the Celtic Mythology. **

**REFRESHER:** _"Gurthiel, I am so proud of you my daughter," said a familiar voice to my right._

_My head snapped to the direction of the voice to see the speaker._

_**Chapter Six: The Rape of Gurthiel**_

Bella's Pov 

"Father!" I exclaimed. Even in my blood-covered body, Charlie gave me a hug.

Charlie's Pov (I think he deserves one!) 

"Hello Gurthiel," I said smiling at my daughter.

She had changed over the past ten years. Her hair thickened and her skin was less translucent then it used to. She was strong. That I couldn't deny. The Death Dancers had made her so and now she was one of them and the future leader.

"I must be a sight with all this blood on me. I will go and wash up, while I'm sure Scotia will keep you company," Gurthiel stated and with a questioning glance to Scotia, who nodded, made her way to the bathhouse.

Yes I knew the little girl I called Bella was gone and that the woman in front of me was Gurthiel. ((That is why he calls Bella Gurthiel, because that is her name now))

Two hours later, Scotia, Goibhniu, Rowan, Gurthiel and I sat in Scotia's hut. I had been explaining why Bel…Gurithiel was a klutz before her powers reawoke and why the Cullens never knew what she was.

"So let me get this straight," Rowan said, running his fingers through his hair. He pointed to my daughter. "Her gifts were in hibernation, so to speak, because her mother forbade her from using them. So when that amount of power suddenly was not there anymore, she lost her connection to the earth so suddenly that it caused her to have no balance anymore."

My daughter nodded. "Correct. Which is why I was such a klutz before," she laughed.

"And that is also why the Cullens never knew you were the descendent of Mor-Rioghain and why no power the vampires had could work on you," Scotia put in with a small smile.

"Not very observant those vampires are," Goibhniu said with a laugh.

We continued sharing stories throughout the night until the sun rose in the east.

**Edward's Pov**

"_So many memories here,"_ I thought as my family walked down the alleyway that led to Aro's home. Vanessa grabbed my hand and gave me a brilliant smile. I was happy with her, but she was opposite of Bella. She had Golden blonde hair and caramel colored eyes. Bella had chocolate colored hair and eyes. Vanessa was graceful and she was already a vampire so I didn't have to worry about damning her for all of eternity. ((He doesn't realize by leaving Bella, he damned her anyway…Well…to his view he damned Bella anyway…In my view he gave her the fuel to become a kick ass warrior)) Vanessa had joined the family after Bella's funeral.

The reason why we were on this trip to Italy to see the Volturi, was because Alice had a ridiculous vision of them being slaughtered by an woman she couldn't identify.

"Oh my god," Carlisle breathed in horror when we reached the doors that led to the elevator.

The thick doors were shattered and the body of a small girl was lying on the floor.

"They killed Jane," Alice stated in shock.

"_Who could have done this?"_ Emmett thought.

((I'm skipping all the other rooms. They were horrified))

Finally we reached the room Aro was always in. We all gasped in shock. Bodies and blood littered the ground and slumped in his throne was Aro. I was horrified. His left hand was gone and blood was crushed on it. His face was blistered in the shape of a hand.

Carlisle run to Aro and checked the stump of his hand and his face. "What happened here?" he asked Aro has he checked his over.

"Carlisle--" Aro stuttered. I never heard Aro stutter anytime I had ever seen him.

"It was Gurthiel! You and your family must go to Agardor and make an alliance with the Death Dancers and Death Demons!"

"Who is Gurthiel?" I asked.

Aro's eyes stared at me and widened like a deer in a car's headlights.

"Gurthiel was Bella," he answered in a shaky voice.

"We will go meet the Death Dancers," Carlisle promised.

Aro smiled at us like we were his saviors. Maybe we were, but Bella being alive was something I was sure he was mistaken about.

**Gurthiel's Pov**

"Ready to go?" Rowan asked as we mounted our horses. I nodded. I looked at our party. Boudicca, Aine, Morgaine, Nora, Rowan, myself and a few other Death Demons made up the small battle party.

"I'm ready when you are my husband," I said warmly. Nothing like going into battle to make you feel alive. We only been Handfasted two weeks ago and we already were back to fighting battles. Today our mission was to get under control the local population of Manticores. ((Handfasting is a pagan marriage and Manticores is a creature with the body of a lion, the head of a human with three rows of sharp teeth..bat wings and a snake scaled scorpion tail..)) With a command to go forward and our horses galloped to our destination.

**Edward's pov**

((The Cullens arrive to Agardor three days after Gurthiel and the party left))

With the help of the library in Aro's home, we were able to teleport ourselves to the gates of Agardor. I heard the revulsion of my family as we saw the skulls of humans and non-humans alike piled at the gate. Many of the heads still had flesh on them. I recoiled in horror as I recognized the heads of the Volturi, all with a look of shock or horror on it. It was unnerving to enter the world of the Death Dancers and Death Demons. I knew that Aro must have been half mad with fright if he thought that my gentle Bella could survive in a world like this. ((HAH! How wrong his is!!!)) The thoughts of my family were the same as mine--The same shock, horror and disgust.

"Welcome to Agardor Cullens, I am Scotia, Leader of the Death Dancers," greeted a woman with black hair, dark eyes and pale skin.

**Gurthiel's Pov**

After arriving in the back gates to the village, Epona ran towards Rowan and me.

"Gurthiel! Scotia has ordered your presences and Rowan's as soon as you arrived!"

I glared at her, but nodded, dismounting and following Epona to the Village square with Rowan at my side. I had wanted to change and have the healer Rhiannon take care of the gashes in my back and upper arm the claws of manticore had caused. The head of the manticore that had injured me was still clutched in my left hand. Approaching the Village Square, I took my place by Scotia's side, Rowan by my side, coming face to face with the family who had abandoned me to die nearly 11 years ago. I growled ever so slightly, not even the vampires heard it, but I felt my powers threatening to explode so violently that it would consume Agardor in the fire. Rowan sensed the anger within me build and he placed a comforting and on my shoulder.

"_I am here,"_ he whispered in my mind, calming me instantly.

((Edward can't read the thoughts of any of the Death Dancers or Death Demons as an FYI))

"What do you want from the Death Dancers and Death Demons?" asked Scotia in her formal yet threatening voice.

Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Aro requests Earth and Water. A symbol of your cooperation of being under the command of the Volturi," Carlisle stated in a diplomatic voice.

**Edward's Pov**

"Don't be coy or stupid Vampire. You can afford neither in Agardor," said the woman with thick dark brown hair and smoldering dark brown eyes.

"What gives this woman the right to speak among men?" Emmett asked when Scotia, Alice, Esme, Rosalie and Vanessa gave him a cold glare, he added. "As well as four vampires and the Leader of the Death Dancers."

The woman gave him a smug smile and retorted, "Because only Death Dancers give birth to _real_ men." ((Yes I'm using some lines from the movie 300..deal with it!))

Scotia glared at the woman who had spoke. "Hush Gurthiel!"

Emmett growled, but as he did the wind changed direction and from where Scotia and her Death Dancers and Death Demons stood. It hit me like a ton of bricks—the scent of Bella's blood. I looked straight at the one called Gurthiel.

"Bella," I muttered, loud enough so my family and Gurthiel, Scotia and the man with his hand on Gurthiel's shoulder could hear.

**Gurthiel's Pov**

My first reaction was anger and felt a wave of calm trying to envelope me. I shot a glare at Jasper, who looked surprise and stopped trying to calm me. I let out a cold icy laugh.

"Bella died in the fire nearly 11 years ago. For three days I was nameless, before Mor-Rioghain, my family lines mother and my goddess gave me the title Flower of Carnage and then the Death Dancers gave me the name Gurthiel, Daughter of Death!"

"_God, what is Bella wearing?" _I heard Rosalie think. ((Check the pic of what the Death Dancers wear in battle in my profile…that is what Rosalie is talking about..because that is what Bella is wearing right now…)) I threw the head of the manticore, still in my hand at the feet of the Cullens. Horror and shock filled the Cullens' faces and the one who was called Vanessa looked like she was going to scream in terror.

**Edward's Pov**

Beautiful, powerful, gracefully and deadly—all the things Bella lacked minus the beauty, she had now and I wanted her from myself. It was frustrating not to hear the thoughts of the Death Dancers and Death Demons.

Later that night, I followed Bella to as she and the man named Rowan made their way to his hut. He kissed her goodnight and went inside. Bella continued on, she was about 50 yards from the next hut when I made my move. I bolted for her, and forced her to the ground. She didn't even yell in surprise. Her eyes burned with fire as I tried to pin her wrists to the ground. With a strength the old Bella would never had, she kneed me in the nuts. My grip around her wrists loosened—Bella slammed her forehead against mine, causing me to lose my grip completely. She scrambled to her feet. Held her hand out and caused me to levitated in the air. God she was strong, and I was in pain. ((He did get kneed really hard in the nuts...poor Edward…not really…he's being mean))

"I HATE YOU!" Bella screamed-- the fire in her eyes burned brightly. "I will die hating you! My soul cannot forget that all consuming hatred!"

With a casual sweep of her hand, I was flung into the trees. She ran back on the direction of Rowan's hut

**Gurthiel's Pov**

"Rowan!" I gasped when I ran into this hut and flung myself into his arms.

"What is it my love?" he asked concerned, rocking me gently, wrapping me in his arms so I felt safe and secure.

I told him what happened and how Edward had tried to rape me. The same fire that burned within me, I saw in Rowan's eyes. The fire of vengeance.

"THAT BASTARD IS GOING TO PAY!" He yelled, gently setting me on his bed.

"No don't leave me!" I exclaimed, grabbing hold of him. He looked down at me, bent down and kissed my lips. The kiss grew in passion and I pulled Rowan back on the bed, on top of me.

We broke the kiss and I looked into Rowan's eyes lovingly.

"Take me, my king," I whispered.

He kissed me again. That night we died and were reborn many times in each other's arms.

**AN: See! She wasn't raped after all! You people need to catch up on your world mythology XP**

**If you are enjoying MY story, then Check out DivineRosey and her Twilight Fanfiction entitled "Everything Changed" It's really good! So READ IT! **

**Don't forget to review and tell your friends!!!!**

**I know there was a problem in the other chapter with the links so I put them in my profile! woot! I'm smart! Xp**


	8. Revenge of the Death Dancers

**AN: This is my first fanfic…so please review and give ****constructive**** criticism! Don't forget to review! Please ignore poor grammar and spelling. Microsoft **_**didn't**_** tell me it was wrong!!!! Evil Microsoft word --**

**Note: THANK YOU TO ALL WHO DID REVIEW!!!!!! SPREAD THE WORD OF HOW MUCH MY STORY PWNS! Sorry I didn't post this weekend. I had my knee elevated with ice on it the whole damn weekend. It looks like I might need surgery on it...more updates on that later, but I'm in a lot of pain and discomfort and I'm getting busy with the end of semester coming up. So please be patience!**

**You all have noticed that I haven't deleted **_**any **_**of the reviews even the negative ones. My reason is that everyone has his or her own opinion, tastes and views. I honor those opinions. Freedom of Speech is something I hold dearly, so I leave all the reviews up. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's work…. If I did, then there would be a lot more blood, guts, swearing and gore!!!! YAY gore!!!! So it would be like what you are reading right now!!**

**-Thoughts, singing and Flashbacks are italics**

**- My comments during the story (( are in between here ))**

**- Bold at the beginning and end are Author Notes**

**A lot of this story is taken from Irish Mythology. The names of the characters are all Goddesses, Gods, Heroes and Heroines of the Celtic Mythology. **

**Ok I'm gonna shut up and let you read the chapter… ::takes a bow and walks off...aware I just showing my weird::**

**REFRESHER:** _We broke the kiss and I looked into Rowan's eyes lovingly. _

"_Take me, my king," I whispered. _

_He kissed me again. That night we died and were reborn many times in each other's arms._

Chapter Seven: Revenge of the Death Dancers Bella's Pov 

We woke to the sound of many birds chirping. It was a nice feeling to have my husband's warm arms wrapped around me.

"We should tell Scotia and Goibhniu about what happened last night," he whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes and frowned. I didn't want relive last night so soon, but I nodded and sat up. We got dressed and hurried from our hut, to The Gatherer's hut. ((The Gatherer is one of the names used for the Leader of the Death Dancers))

"THEY MUST BE THROWN OUT OF ARAGDOR! THIS EDWARD PERSON HAS BROKEN SACRED LAW!" Scotia bellowed, her aura flaring with her anger. The flame of vengeance smoldered within her eyes.

Goibhniu nodded in agreement. "We're supposed to meet with them in a few minutes to give them our answer."

"We will have the council at the Well of Nightmares."

The Coldness in Scotia's voice was unusual. She was pissed and for her to pick the Well of Nightmares proved it. It you were thrown into that well, it would make illusions of your worst nightmare. To be deemed ready to partake in the test to become a Death Dancer or Death Demon, everyone had to spend three days in the well. I came face to face with myself. Apparently Scotia was the same when she spent her three days in the well. Powerful Death Demons and Death Dancers always face themselves in the well, because for them, they are their worst enemy. It was a sign that they were born to lead the Death Dancers and Death Demons.

We all gathered ((We consists of Scotia, Rowan, Goibhniu, Gurthiel, and the Cullens)) by the Well of Nightmares. Of course we didn't tell them what the huge pit was behind them.

"Have you come to a decision?" Carlisle asked Scotia.

"That I have!" She smiled. "I refuse the alliance you offer, for that one;" she pointed to Edward, "broke a sacred law!"

"I NEVER BROKE ANY LAWS HERE!" Edward shouted.

I felt a deadly hate rise within me like a fire.

"It is forbidden to force oneself on a vessel of the gods! Whether that person is a Priest, Priestess of a descendent of a deity. I am the descendent of Mor-Rioghain," I stated in a deadly calm voice, staring daggers at Edward. I felt my rage nearly boil over when Vanessa grabbed Edward's arm. _"Coward,"_ I thought bitterly, keeping my face blank.

Scotia drew her sword and pointed the tip at Edward's throat. "Earth and water. You will find plenty of both down there," she indicated the well.

"This is madness?!?" Edward yelled.

Scotia turned and looked straight at me, waiting for me to make the final decision. I nodded. When I did, Scotia turned by to Edward.

"Madness? THIS IS AGARDOR!!!!!" She kicked Edward. He lost his balance and fell into the deep dark well. One by one the rest of the Cullens were pushed down the Well of Nightmares as well.

The screams were heard for days, but no one came to help the Cullens from the Well. Eventually they were able to get out and fled Agardor, shaken from what they had seen in the Well Of Nightmares.

**Eight months later**

**Rowan's Pov**

Scotia had declared war on Vampires. The ones like Edward, his family and Aro, as well as the ones who couldn't go out in the daylight without burning to death—the descendents of Dracula. In the eight months after the Cullens left, we had wiped out Dracula's descendents and today we rode out to finish off the vampires like the Cullens. Half of our warriors were staying behind to guard Agardor, as well as the Villagers, our elders and my wife. I watched her for a long moment, taking in her beauty. Gurthiel wore a loose pale green tunic, one hand propping up my bronze shield and the other resting her swollen belly. There was strength in her eyes with a hint of anger. I knew she felt like she was missing a great party, but she also knew she had to stay behind. Scotia and Gurthiel had a heated argument last night, which in the end Scotia won.

As the others mounted, I walked over to Gurthiel—no expression was on my face, but I know she saw my emotions in my eyes. Without a word, she handed me my shield. She showed the love she felt for me deep within her eyes. I turned and started heading in the direction of my horse, next to Scotia and Goibhniu.

"Death Demon!" Gurthiel called after me. I turned and walked back to her. 

"Yes, My Lady?"

She started into my eyes for a long minute.

"Come back with your shield, or on it." she whispered finally.

I nodded. 

"Yes, My Lady."

My voice steady. I turned and walked back to my horse, mounted it and followed The Leader of the Death Dancers and Leader of the Death Demons—riding hard towards our destination.

"_Goodbye, My Love_."

I don't say it. There is no room for softness. Not in Aragdor. There is no place for weakness. Only the hard survive. Only the strong.

**AN: **

**If you are enjoying MY story, then Check out DivineRosey**** and her Twilight Fanfiction entitled "Everything Changed" It's really good! SO READ IT! I COMMAND IT!!!!**

**I know it's kinda short…but I'm in pain and I'm busy with the end of the semester coming.**

**Don't forget to review and tell your friends!!!!**


	9. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

So I don't have to keep doing this over and over again and wasting valuable writing space —I'm making a chapter for this so I wouldn't have to do it again!!!!!!

**I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's work…. If I did, then Bella wouldn't be such a klutz and she wouldn't be with an asshole like Edward. ((Yes he's an asshole….I don't care if you people like him or think he's hot…I know an asshole when I see one… I've dated a lot of them in my lifetime))**** She would be sassier and spunkier! And she would say things like "pwnage" and she would call Victoria, James, Rosalie, and anyone else who would kill or hostile told towards her, "noob" **

**((I'm a gamer Pwnage and noob are a major part of my vocabulary)) **

**PLEASE NOTE:**** If I'm not busy as hell and I'm not in a lot of pain than I'll try to post again Wednesday. Try being the keyword in that statement. **


	10. New Hope Part 1

**AN: This is my first fanfic…so please review and give ****constructive**** criticism! NO FLAMING! Don't forget to review! Please ignore poor grammar and spelling. Microsoft **_**didn't**_** tell me it was wrong!!!! Evil Microsoft word --**

**Note: THANK YOU TO ALL WHO DID REVIEW!!!!!! SPREAD THE WORD OF HOW MUCH MY STORY PWNS! I need to go back to the doctor so yeah I'm gonna need an MRI. I'm tired of the doctor not trying new things to help my knee to stop killing me. Make sure you read the other chapters before reading this chapter!!! No one likes it if you start the story in the middle of it.**

**-Thoughts, singing and Flashbacks are italics**

**- My comments during the story (( are in between here ))**

**- Bold at the beginning and end are Author Notes**

**A lot of this story is taken from Irish Mythology. The names of the characters are all Goddesses, Gods, Heroes and Heroines of the Celtic Mythology. **

**REFRESHER:** _I don't say it. There is no room for softness. Not in Aragdor. There is no place for weakness. Only the hard survive. Only the strong._

**Chapter Eight: New Hope Part 1**

**Bella's Pov**

They had been gone for a month and the date of my child's birth was any day now. Reports came in daily to keep the Death Dancers and Demons ((I'm tired of writing Death Dancers and Death Demons -- so I shortened it))

"RIDERS APPROACHING!" yelled out the voice of a village guard. "IT'S THE WAR PARTY!" ((aka the Death Demons and Dancers that left a month ago))

My head whipped around to the gates, couldn't see anything and quickly waddled up the staircase to where the guards were posted. The Guard nodded to me and pointed out the group.

"Their carrying bodies," I commented, seeing dark shapes being carried on shields.

"And there will be new additions to the Morrigan's Acorn Crop," the guard stated with a grin on his face. ((That is what they call the place they put the heads of their enemies))

"Oh dear Goddess," I groaned recognizing the forms of two of the bodies carried on shields. I turned and ran down the stairway as fast as I could.

By the time I finally ran down, the group of fighters were inside the village and were lowering the shields that bore the bodies of the dead. I caught a glimpse of Rowan's grim looking face. I ran for the two closest bodies, falling to my knees next to the body of Scotia, I saw she was clinging to life. Only when I grabbed her hand in mine and placed my other hand on her cheek did she open her eyes. She smiled at me. Clutched in her other hand that was caked in blood was the amulet of the Leader of the Death Dancers. The Amulet was silver of the Symbol of the Triple Goddess in onyx with two swords crosses behind the triple goddess symbol and a teardrop shaped ruby under the goddess symbol. ((I did a drawing of this…I'll try to get it on my profile AS SOON AS I CAN!)) With a trembling hand, she held it out for me to take.

"You are now The Gatherer of Souls. The Leader of the Death Dancers," Scotia whispered in a weak voice.

I took the amulet and placed it around my neck. Scotia smiled again at me, before the light in her eyes dimmed and her breathing stopped. My head dropped, wishing for the first time in many years to be able to cry, as I clung to the former Leader of the Death Dancers. Strong arms lifted me up and carried me to my hut. I heard Rowan's voice trying to sooth me, but my mind couldn't make out what he was saying. Only when Rowan kissed my forehead did I realize around his neck was the amulet for the Leader of the Death Demons. It was gold instead of silver and was the symbol of the God in a blood red ruby with two swords crossed behind it. ((Again I drew a picture of it, but I'll get that on my profile as soon as I can))

It was morning. I hadn't remembered falling asleep last night, but I guess I was more mentally exhausted then I realized. I felt slight pain in my back. I shook it off. Back pain was normal in pregnancy so Epona, one of our healers, told me. I rose from my bed. Rowan had already woken up and had left the hut, to attend to the funeral arrangements for our dead. I left the hut and began the first day of being The Gatherer of Souls, the Leader of the Death dancers.

((2 days later!!!))

"DEAR GODDESS!!!!!!" I screamed in pain. Nora, the woman who had been a novice with me, winced in pain as I gripped her hand, crushing it. At midnight, the start of the day, all magick in the world vanished. ((Agardor is located between this world and the otherworld and astral realm, so that is why there is no magick anywhere in any realm)) If I needed healing, the healers wouldn't be able to use their powers to save me.

"The stars are out at the same time with the moon and the sun," Morgaine commented, coming from the outside of the House of Healing with a basin of fresh spring water to cool me off.

I groaned again from the pain of labor.

"Someone support her while Epona and I do the delivery," Rhiannon ordered as she and Epona positioned themselves and clean cloth between my legs to catch the baby.

Mighty Boudicca supposed my back, as I bore down, pushing my baby out into the world.

"I see the head!" Epona yelled out.

Time blurred, but finally the sounds of a baby's cry filled the hut.

"A baby girl," Rhiannon announced, handing the baby to Epona who cut the cord and cleaned my baby.

"Brigit," I whispered weakly. I felt a wave of power fill my body as magick was restored to the world.

"Sleep milady," Boudicca advised me as she carefully lowered me to the ground and covered me with a blanket.

I didn't have enough energy to argue and I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

((Lesson #3: when fighting zombies… Use your head: Cut off theirs!))

**Alice's Pov**

11:50pm Day before Brigit's birth

How we ever got out of that well, I will never know. Seeing Jasper dead at my feet with my hands covered in his blood nearly destroyed me. It saddened and hurt me to see how dark Bella's heart had become. Bella's voice kept haunting my thoughts.

**Flashback**

"_It is forbidden to force oneself on a vessel of the gods! Whether that person is a Priest, Priestess or a descendent of a deity. I am the descendent of Mor-Rioghain," Bella stated in a deadly calm voice, staring daggers at Edward_

((I know it said "of a descendent of a deity" It was supposed to me "or a descendent of a deity"))

The memory of what Bella said set off a trigger in my mind. My body slumped over onto my couch as a vision came to me.

**Vision**

_Edward bolted for Bella, and forced her to the ground. She didn't even yell in surprise. Her eyes burned with fire as he tried to pin her wrists to the ground. With a strength the old Bella would never had, she kneed Edward in the nuts. His grip around her wrists loosened—Bella slammed her forehead against his, causing him to lose his grip completely. She scrambled to her feet. Held her hand out and caused Edward to levitated in the air. God she was strong, and He was in pain. ((He did get kneed really hard in the nuts...poor Edward…not really…he's being mean))_

"_I HATE YOU!" Bella screamed-- the fire in her eyes burned brightly. "I will die hating you! My soul cannot forget that all consuming hatred!" _

_With a casual sweep of her hand, Edward was flung into the trees. She ran back on the direction of Rowan's hut_

Sobs choked me as I came out of my vision. The same hatred I saw in Bella's eyes, I felt fill my body.

"_Damn you Edward! You'll pay for what you did to Gurithiel! No wonder the Death Demons and Dancers have been whipping our kind out!" _ I thought in rage.

11:55pm

I ran downstairs to the family room where Edward was cuddling with the whore, who is also known as Vanessa.

I grabbed Edward by the arm, yanked him to his feet and kneed him in the crotch, once, twice and for good measure a third time. I let go and let him dropped to the floor, holding his damaged 'goods'. Vanessa glared at me, but did nothing when I gave her a look that would melt metal.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!?" Edward yelled angrily. ((He smees to get hit there a lot doesn't he.))

I glared at him.

"Maybe is the blood flow was cut off from your crotch you'd think with your brain instead of your dick!" I screamed. ((Assuming he has a brain…. in my fanfic at least)) "You choose that whore Vanessa!" I hissed.

11:59:30 pm ((Yes the time thing is important))

I walked over the piano and lifted it up.

"_Leave Bella alone!"_ I roared at him with my mind as I picked the piano up and threw it at him.

The grandfather clock chimes began, striking the midnight hour as the piano left my hands.

**Edward's Pov**

As the piano flew at me, I couldn't understand why I was moving so slowly to get out of the way. I was as slow as a human with reflexes like one. The grandfather clock finished chiming as the piano slammed my arm to the wall, taking me with it. A scream tore from my throat as the piano crushed the bones in my arm. ((The gods have cursed Edward for breaking sacred law from what he tried to do to Bella))

My family all looked at me, and then at each other.

"We're human," Carlisle whispered in disbelief.

**AN: If you are enjoying MY story, then check out these Twilight Fanfictions: (If you want to be on this list please PM me, I'll read it and if I think it should, I'll add it. If I don't and you think I should. ARGUE WITH ME! )**

"**Everything Changed" By ****DivineRosey**

**I'm in pain and I'm busy with the end of the semester coming, so I'll try as best I can to post chapters one a week on a Friday or Saturday. **

**Don't forget to review and tell your friends**


	11. New Hope Part 2

**AN: This is my first fanfic…so please review and give constructive criticism! NO FLAMING! Don't forget to review! Please ignore poor grammar and spelling. Microsoft **_**didn't**_** tell me it was wrong!!!! Evil Microsoft word --**

**Note: THANK YOU TO ALL WHO DID REVIEW!!!!!! SPREAD THE WORD OF HOW MUCH MY STORY PWNS! I need to go back to the doctor so yeah I'm gonna need an MRI. I'm tired of the doctor not trying new things to help my knee to stop killing me. I just got a ****Cortisone** **injection in my knee joint so now for a little but it will kill me more!!!!! Make sure you read the other chapters before reading this chapter!!! No one likes it if you start the story in the middle of it. **

**-Thoughts, singing and Flashbacks are italics**

**- My comments during the story (( are in between here ))**

**- Bold at the beginning and end are Author Notes**

**A lot of this story is taken from Irish Mythology. The names of the characters are all Goddesses, Gods, Heroes and Heroines of the Celtic Mythology. **

**READ THE AN AT THE END!!!! I'VE GIVEN YOU ALL A SPECIAL TREAT SINCE THIS CHAPTER IS SOOOOO SHORT!!!!! (Short by my standards anyway)**

**REFRESHER: **_My family all looked at me, and then at each other._

"_We're human," Carlisle whispered in disbelief._

**Chapter Nine: New Hope Part 2**

**Alice's Pov**

It took a good thirty minutes until we were able to free Edward from the piano. I will still pissed from my vision before our powers vanished. I sat back as my family pulled the piano of his arm and while Carlisle set the many shattered bones back into place. God I hope it hurt him and by the looks on his face, he was. Vanessa was crying since I threw the piano at Edward and it was six o'clock at night. She's an attention whore, abusing the ability to cry for the first time since her being turned. Damn drama queen. She's more of a slut then Rosalie ever was!

Aro walked into the family room after being gone for about a week. Ever since the Death Dancers and Demons began their war against my species of vampires, ((The other species of vampires will be talked about in a later chapter)) the only ones left was myself, my family, Edward, Vanessa and Aro. ((She no longer counts Edward as family))

"Why don't I have my power?!?" He demanded like a child.

He wore a mask to cover the scars on his face and a functional fake hand, made from silver, replace the one he lost to Bella. The scars and his missing hand were a constant reminder to us all of what Bella could do and what she was capable of.

"We don't know," Edward grunted in pain as Carlisle shot another dose of painkillers into his arm.

Aro raised his eyebrow questioningly at Edward's current state.

Carlisle looked at me and then to Aro.

"Don't ask."

It was eight at night, and still no powers yet. I picked up a dagger that a Death Dancer had left behind during the fight that Scotia died. I felt a jolt from the dagger, causing my body slumped over the counter as a vision came to me. Without my control, words flowed from my lips as I described aloud what I saw.

"_The Flower of Carnage shall be born of fire and from her womb will come the hope for one race and the destruction of all other magickal races! The Daughter of the Flower of Carnage will have the power to bring all other magickal races down and make their memory nothing but ashes. When magick ceases to exit from all realms for a day it will mark the day the Daughter of the Flower of Carnage shall be born."_

When I came out of the vision everyone was staring at me in horror. Edward screamed in pain as the bones in his arm fused together fast as lightening. Aro's face was calculating, making wish I had the power to read minds. After a few minutes of silence as we all readjusted to being vampires again, Aro stood up.

"Tomorrow night I will begin rebuilding _**our great**_ race with an army which I will use to kidnap Bella's baby and make her a weapon to use at my disposal."

Carlisle looked at him horrified.

"You're going to steal Bella's baby to make the baby into a weapon?" Carlisle asked appalled.

Silence again filled the room. The only thought in my mind was, _"I won't allow it!"_

Little did I know that all, but Edward and Vanessa, had the same thought as I did at that moment.

**AN: If you are enjoying MY story, then check out these Twilight Fanfictions: (If you want to be on this list please PM me, I'll read it and if I think it should, I'll add it. If I don't and you think I should. ARGUE WITH ME! )**

"**Everything Changed" By DivineRosey**

**I'm in pain and I'm busy with the end of the semester coming, so I'll try as best I can to post chapters one a week on a Friday or Saturday. **

**Don't forget to review and tell your friends**

**Now here is the special treat!! M e (Scotia) talking with the characters!**

**Edward: They all think I'm a jackass**

**Scotia: well….you are. I mean come on! Look what you've done to poor Bella!**

**Edward: BUT I DIDN'T!!! YOU MADE ME DO THAT!!!!!**

**Scotia: Yes because I have the awesome power that is called the Author **

**power. Besides! What I am I paying you for? Just read the damn script!**

**Edward: yes…ok…I'll just read me….WAIT A MINUTE!!! YOU DON'T PAY **

**ME AT ALL!!!**

**Scotia: You're point? Like I could afford it…. I'm a starving writer!**

**Edward: But I belong to Stephenie Meyer!!!**

**Bella: -clears throat-**

**Edward: Oh and Bella too!**

**Bella: That is what I thought**

**Scotia: Oh come on Bella! I made pwn your middle name!**

**Rosalie: I thought her middle name was Marie….**

**Scotia: dude..It's a figure of speech. I know her middle name is pwn!**

**Emmett: Rosalie isn't a dude! I should know! **

**Bella: Oh God no! I don't want a mental picture of THAT!**

**Alice: At least **_**you **_**don't have to see it! Some of the time I have no choice!**

**Edward: Yeah and then you share it with me!**

**Alice, Bella and Scotia: giggles**

**Alice: You're welcome! **

**Scotia: Ok, I really don't need to know anything about your sex life Emmett ­-­-**

**Jasper: grumbles Least ****you**** don't have to FEEL it….**

**Everyone: blinks**

**Scotia: That's a bad thing?**

**Alice: So that's why you're always in the mood when Emmett and Rosalie are going at it.**

**Scotia: OH MY GODS!!!! If you bloodsuckers don't SHUT THE FUCK UP I'll tell you all about what **_**I**_** do in **_**that**_** department!**

**Edward: While that would be great entertainment for all of us, but it would force **_**you**_**, Scotia, to bump up the rating of this story to Rated: X**

**Scotia: glares and hits Edward over the head with one of my crutches**

**Edward: OW!!! WHY THE HELL DID THAT HURT?!?!?**

**Scotia: My crutches are made from solid titanium with platted steel. **

**Edward: O.O YOU EVIL BITCH!!!!**

**Scotia: Replace the 'evil' with 'green' and the 'b' in 'bitch' with a 'w' then you'd be closer! Druids don't have the Wiccan creed of 'harm none." And "Revenge is a dish best served cold."**

**Vanessa: EVERYONE THINK I'M A WHORE!!!! AND THEY ALL WANT ****ME**** DEAD!!!!!!**

**Rosalie: Not everything is about ****you**

**Bella: Wow! That's rich coming from you, Miss poster girl for Vanity**

**Rosalie: growls**

**Scotia: Rosalie, be nice to Bella or I'll use my great author powers to make all your hair fall out. And Bella…NICE ONE! **

**Scotia and Bella: high fives**

**Vanessa: What about me??!?! **

**Scotia: Well even as all-powerful author, I have to bend to the will of the readers for without them I'm nothing and therefore ****they**** are nothing. So I'm plotting your death, Vanessa.**

**Vanessa: WHAT? You can't kill me!!!!**

**Scotia: …Watch me! writes something down on a piece of paper**

**Vanessa? Explodes**

**Aro: Oh my god! YOU KILLED VANESSA!**

**Edward: YOU BAS….**

**Scotia: glares at Edward so darkly he falls into silence**

**Bella: Awww…. you stopped a great South Park quote!**

**Rosalie: Is she gone now?**

**Scotia: Unfortunately, like Kenny from South Park, she will return in time for the next chapter…and Aro…..WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!?! I had to use your stunt double for your scene!**

**Aro: gulps Sorry Great powerful Author Mistress! It won't happen again!**

**Scotia: Damn straight it won't! Because your stunt double is a better than ****you**** are! **

**Aro: gulps again**

**Scotia: Moving on….. Hope you all enjoyed this chat with the characters and me! **

**Bella: Remember to review!**

**Alice: Tell your friends to read and review so the story keeps going!!!!**

**Scotia: Title of the next chapter is…. "Empty Tomb" with a special guest appearance by….JAKE!!!**

**Jake: Review so you can see my scenes!**

**Scotia: Because finals are veryyyy soon. Chapter ten might be coming out during the weekend after Finals week. So….CYA THEN!!!!!!**


	12. Empty Tomb

**AN: This is my first fanfic…so please review and give constructive criticism! NO FLAMING! Don't forget to review! Please ignore poor grammar and spelling. Microsoft **_**didn't**_** tell me it was wrong!!!! Evil Microsoft word --**

**Note: THANK YOU TO ALL WHO DID REVIEW!!!!!! Your high praise is going to this humble author's head!! And I'm greatly flattered by the high praise. SPREAD THE WORD! I'm getting a MRI soon, so hopefully they will find what's wrong with my knee. The cortisone injection is doing wonders because I'M WALKING WITHOUT CRUTCHES!!! YAY!!! Make sure you read the other chapters before reading this chapter!!! No one likes it if you start the story in the middle of it. **

**-Thoughts, singing and Flashbacks are italics**

**- My comments during the story (( are in between here ))**

**- Bold at the beginning and end are Author Notes**

**A lot of this story is taken from Irish Mythology. The names of the characters are all Goddesses, Gods, Heroes and Heroines of the Celtic Mythology. **

**REFRESHER:**_ Silence again filled the room. The only thought in my mind was, __**"I won't allow it!"**_

_Little did I know that all, but Edward and Vanessa, had the same thought as I did at that moment. _

'**But' ….as in Edward and Vanessa weren't thinking what Alice was. Ok! Now that's cleared that up ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Chapter Ten: Empty Tomb**

**Gurthiel's Pov**

It's seems like a life time ago since I had been back here, wondering the streets of Forks heading for the direction of the cemetery where my empty tomb stood. I stared at the tombstone for several hours and at the fresh white roses at the base.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_((I dunno the date. Insert whatever date you think it was))_

"_Love vanquishes time. To lovers, a moment can be eternity, eternity can be the tick of a clock.__"_

I stared at the quote. Before Edward cheated on me, that had been my favorite quote. I read it out a book of quotes by Mary Parrish and I fell in love with the quote because it reminded me of Edward. The Edward I knew long ago.

((Sets up a line of soldiers to prevent fan girls from attacking the person coming up…))

"Oh my god! Bella!"

I turned my head.

"It's Gurthiel now Jake," I clarified as I turned to look at him. I smiled at him.

Jake nodded. His hair was a longer now, but still in its usual ponytail and he had lines in his face that he didn't have there when I still lived in Forks, when I was still Bella.

"Are you really here?" Jake asked, still staring at me in disbelief. "We thought you died!"

"I died to Forks. Bella is dead. The night she died I was born."

There was a pause as Jake's eyes widened as his mind connected the imaginary dots.

"The Flower of Carnage," he whispered in comprehension. ((Yes the werewolves know who the Death Dancers and Demons are…))

"I haven't come here to walk down memory lane."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you here then Death Dancer?"

I grinned. "I came here to offer a chance of the Werewolves to form and alliance with the Death Demons and Death Dancers."

"Whose authority are you here by?" Jake questioned very diplomatically.

"Mine. I became the Gatherer of Souls only six months ago when the former Leader of the Death Dancers died"

((Wow lots of dialogue! WHERE IS THE ACTION?!?!))

Jake did a great job of hiding his shock, but he quickly recovered.

"I accept your offer," he answered calmly.

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Sam passed control over the pack to me," he clarified.

"I see…."

My voice trailed off as I sensed something in the trees where I observed my funeral long ago. I stared intensely at the spot with the corner of my eye.

"What--?"

I didn't give Jake the chance to ask me what I sensed; I tore after the person within the trees, Jake close behind. A dark shadow attempted to run away from me, but too slowly. My hand pinned the person by the neck against a tree.

"It isn't wise to spy on people Alice," I hissed at her.

I studied Alice's face. She looked like she had expected this reaction out of me. I mentally cursed.

"You had a vision of this happening didn't you."

I let go of Alice's neck after she nodded.

"What do you want Alice?" I asked, my voice deep and deadly.

She took a deep unnecessary breath, before saying, "your daughter is in great danger."

I stared at her.

"_Why is she betraying her kind to protect my daughter?" _

"Who and why are you helping me?" I asked aloud very suspicious.

Alice bowed her head as she told me what Aro was planning.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let Aro take your daughter. When you were Bella, it seemed like we were sisters and when you died, I felt as if I lost a sister." ((Basically Alice is doing this out of love and loyalty to Bella))

My hands clenched into fists. I stared coldly at Alice.

"If it's a war Aro wants, then he will get it!" I stated in my usual dark deadly voice.

I turned and placed a hand on the trunk of a tree, using the tree to help me ground my energy, which felt like it was about to make everything in the woods burn.

"Gurthiel?" Alice asked in her musical voice.

"Yes?"

"What happened to Bella the night she died in the fire?"

I turned and looked at her, studying her.

"_So she accepts that Bella is dead. She is ready,"_ I decided in my mind.

I motioned for both Alice and Jake to follow me.

"_They both need to see what happened and why I am how I am."_

As we walked to the spot were I caused Edward's car to break down, I saw a silver Volvo in the exact spot where his car was all those years ago.

"_Wow! Talk about __Deja Vu__!"_ I thought, laughing to myself at the irony of the situation.

"Bastard followed me!" Alice hissed in anger.

I glanced at her. "Doesn't he get anything else other than a silver Volvo?"

Alice grimaced. "No. He loves those Volvos."

"Well I hope he likes them well done!" I said with a laugh.

With a quick glance to make sure that no one was around--not that it would be. It was three in the morning in Forks after all. I formed a ball of fire in my hand.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold," I muttered knowing that Jake and Alice heard it.

I threw the fireball directly at Edward's shiny silver Volvo. The explosion was delightful and very bright--maybe too bright. Jake, Alice and I had to shield our eyes from the intense light. When the light dimmed I smiled happily.

"Aw nothing like blowing things up to make you feel better," I laughed aloud, walking in the direction where I used to live with Charlie.

Jake and Alice exchanged an uncomfortable look before running after me for a four-day excursion to see what happened to Bella and how Gurthiel was born.

((I'm too lazy to type in everything they saw during those 4 days…. because frankly my dear readers I don't give a damn))

"Gurthiel?" Alice asked, speaking for the first time in days.

I tilted my head bird like in her direction, indicating her to continue, but I kept walking the direction of the Forks cemetery. Jake had already left for La Push to talk with his pack about the Alliance with the Death Demons and Dancers.

"I would like to have sanctuary among your people. To Aro I have betrayed my kind and I will be hunted down and killed if I return."

I nodded my head. "You may stay with in Agardor and you may invite Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie as well."

Alice gave me a slight bow. "Thank you," was all she said before turning and leaving.

I shook my head, ignoring the memories of when I used to be Bella, when I used to view Alice as a sister. Maybe in a way, she was still like my sister. I turned and headed towards the woods where I teleported back to Agardor.

"_Life has a sick twisted sense of humor."_

**Edward's Pov**

"_I wonder where Alice is."_

If I hear someone think that one more time I'd go nuts.

"I'm home!" Alice called as she walked into the house.

"_Thank god! Bitch better have a good excuse for blowing up my car," _I thought as I walked downstairs.

"Everyone in the family room, I have an announcement!"

"_Announcement? Damnit now I'm going to have to wait until I can be alone with Vanessa to take care of my needs,"_ I thought angrily. ((Sorry everyone….I didn't wanna put that. But now you know Edward just keeps Vanessa around for sex!))

Once everyone was sitting down in the family room, Alice began. She told us that she had gone to see Gurthiel and she had stayed with her for the four days she was gone.

"Why did you blow up my car?" I growled.

Alice tilted her head, looking at me sideways.

"Gurthiel wanted to teach you a lesson about not stalking people," she answered with a gleeful smile. "Gurthiel has offered a place in Agardor for everyone, **but** Aro, Edward and Vanessa. Gurthiel will be here next month to get those who are leaving."

Alice stood up, followed by Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, Esme and Rosalie and left to go pack.

I ran upstairs after telling Vanessa to meet me in our room. I cornered Alice in her room packing up her possessions.

"Why the hell are you doing going to run to Bella like that?!?!"

Alice looked up at me with calm cold eyes.

"Bella is dead," she said calmly and added with her mind. _"Gurthiel is all that is left, but she is still like my sister."_

Bella is dead. The words ripped through me. Couldn't anyone else see that Bella was still alive?

**AN: If you are enjoying MY story, then check out these Twilight Fanfictions: (If you want to be on this list please PM me, I'll read it and if I think it should, I'll add it. If I don't and you think I should. ARGUE WITH ME! )**

"**Everything Changed" By DivineRosey**

**I'm busy with the end of the semester coming, so I'll try as best I can to post chapters one a week on a Friday or Saturday. **

**Don't forget to review and tell your friends**

**Since I love doing these so much! Chat with the Characters will be a new regular thing! It will mainly be the characters in the chapter. **

**Chat with the Characters:**

**Scotia:**** -looks over the chapter- Damn….this isn't my best work, but it's the longest…**

**Bella:**** well you are under a lot of stress with finals coming up. I'm surprised you wrote so much.**

**-Jake and Alice nods in agreement-**

**Edward:**** That is what you get for not sleeping enough**

**Bella:**** -glares at Edward- shhh You aren't helping her stress level! You're a pain in the ass to work with!**

**Scotia:**** "It's not easy being a human in college….and Bella is correct…." **

**Alice:**** Those aren't the words to that song…**

**Scotia:**** So? Never stopped me before. Anyway I hope everyone enjoys this chapter…**

**Edward:**** You didn't use much detail in this chapter. **

**Scotia:**** Mainly because I'm busy and it's not THAT important to the plot. Just establishes that Alice and Jake know what happened to Bella in the beginning of the story. **

**Jake:**** Plus you're lazy**

**Scotia:**** Well that too, but I admitted that already. It's nice to have you with us Jake**

**Jake:**** I'm glad to be here and see everyone**

**Vanessa:**** Awww you're happy to see us**

**Jake:**** Expect for the leeches**

**Scotia:**** -yelling at security- SHE ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE ON SET WHEN SHE ISN'T IN THE CHAPTER!!!! Gods it sucks trying to find good help these days….**

**Aro:**** Tell me about it!**

**Scotia:**** -glares- I included you in that category….**

**Aro:**** -gulps-**

**Alice:**** Shall we move on? You have studying to do**

**Scotia:**** Excellent idea! Carry on…**

**Jake:**** Please send us a Review! Maybe She'll add me in a chapter! **

**Scotia:**** -looks over the script- I might be able to squeeze you in sometime soon. It's up to the readers**

**Jake:**** Please tell Scotia how much you loved having me in this chapter so she'll add me into a few more chapters!**

**Bella:**** Tell your friends about this story so Scotia decides to post a sequel!**

**Scotia:**** Since I have finals soon, the next chapter **_**will **_**be after finals are over!!! (btw my time is eastern)**

**Work Schedule****5/6/07 to 5/12/07**

**Monday 4-8pm **

**Tuesday 4-8pm**

**Thursday 4-8pm**

**Final Schedule**

**Date:****Class:****Time:**

**May 11th Math11: 30am-1: 30pm**

**May 14thSociology 9-11am **

**Mythology 2-4pm**

**May 15thSpeech 11:30 am – 1:30pm**

**Alice:**** Next chapter is entitled: **_**The Way to Love**_

**Edward: ****Why is chapter 11 called that?**

**Scotia:**** Bella and Rowan have a moment**

**Everyone:**** O.o **

**Alice:**** I thought this was Rated T. Not Rated R….**

**Scotia:**** NOT THAT KIND OF MOMENT! Just wait and see… Anyway I'm flattered everyone is enjoying my story so much!**

**Jake:**** PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Scotia:**** Let me know if you want me to keep doing these Chats with the Characters! **

**Everyone:**** SEE YOU IN CHAPTER 11!!!!! -waves-**


	13. AN 2 PLEASE READ AND GIVE INPUT!

**AN: **

**OK folks! I need your input on three different fanfictions I'm planning to write. You'll get all of them, but I need to know which you want to be posted 1st, 2nd and 3rd. All of them will be Twilight/ New Moon Fanfictions.**

**First Choice: **

_**Bringer of Death**_

This one is the sequel to Flower of Carnage. It focuses on Bella's daughter vs. Viviane's daughter and Edward being forced choice between Viviane's daughter and Bella's daughter. ((You'll understand this better in Chapter 14 in Flower of Carnage)) I promise it will be good!

**Second Choice:**

_**Angel of the Night**_

**Summary:** In sleep he sang to me. In dreams he came. That voice that calls to me and speaks my name...I'm the reincarnation of his true love. Who would have ever thought that clumsy Bella would attract the eye of TWO vampires and the second wouldn't let me go. This time even Edward, his love for me and his family can't save me…

**More Info: **This is a crossover of the Phantom of the Opera and Twilight. I have a lot of good ideas for it, and it sounds great in my brain and it's no completely OCC. If you know anything about the musical…

Phantom mystery male vampire

Raoul Edward

Christine Bella (of course)

This Fanfiction will follow the basic plot of the musical YOU, the reader, will decide if Bella goes for the mystery male vampire or Edward!!!!

**Third Choice:**** ((This one I'm kinda leaning towards))**

_**((Sadly this one doesn't have a title yet, Lemme know your ideas of a title!))**_

**Summary:** When the Cullens leave for two weeks, they leave Bella in the care and protection of Jake's pack. Three days after the Cullens leave, death begins to plague Forks. The problem is, the dead don't stay dead. A few hours after the person arises with an unsatisfied hunger for living flesh. Their bite creates others of their kind, making them spread like a plague.

**More Info: **This Fanfiction is about ZOMBIES!!!! I got this idea from "The Zombie Survival Guide" when I was reading and I was thinking about Twilight and New Moon. I realized…THERE WAS NO TWILIGHT FANFICTIONS WITH ZOMBIES IN IT!!!! They have werewolves, Vampires, Humans, Demons and even other mythological creatures BUT NO ZOMBIES!!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE ALL THE ZOMBIES?!?!? I'll tell you why there are no zombies…because zombies are unreliable!!!!

**Let me know in order which fanfiction you want me to post. You can either PM me or you can place it in your review! 1st is most desired. PLEASE LET ME KNOW! ALL THREE WILL BE KICK ASS!!! I PROMISE THEY ALL WILL BE GREAT. I just can't pick which one should be first, second or third . **


	14. The Way to Love

**AN: This is my first fanfic…so please review and give constructive criticism! NO FLAMING! Don't forget to review! Please ignore poor grammar and spelling. Microsoft **_**didn't**_** tell me it was wrong!!!! Evil Microsoft word --**

**Note: THANK YOU TO ALL WHO DID REVIEW!!!!!! Your high praise is going to this humble author's head!! And I'm greatly flattered by the high praise. SPREAD THE WORD! I'm getting a MRI soon, so hopefully they will find what's wrong with my knee. The cortisone injection is doing wonders because I'M WALKING WITHOUT CRUTCHES!!! YAY!!! Make sure you read the other chapters before reading this chapter!!! No one likes it if you start the story in the middle of it. **

**-Thoughts, singing and Flashbacks are italics**

**- My comments during the story (( are in between here ))**

**- Bold at the beginning and end are Author Notes**

**A lot of this story is taken from Irish Mythology. The names of the characters are all Goddesses, Gods, Heroes and Heroines of the Celtic Mythology. **

**REFRESHER: **_Bella is dead. The words ripped through me. Couldn't anyone else see that Bella was still alive?_

**Chapter Eleven: The Way to Love**

**Edward's Pov**

I watched from an upper floor window as Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie walked from the house with their belonging towards Bella's figure. I could see the blank look on her face as if she had no emotions at all. She didn't even change her expression when she saw Alice, nor when they started talking. Bella must have sensed I was watching them, for she looked up and the look in her eyes made me turn cold. ((mmm I wonder if vampires feel cold at all when someone sends them a deadly glare…)) There was something savage in Bella's eyes that didn't belong there. That savageness in Bella's eyes told me that she could ride into a metropolitan city ((image New York City filled with corpse….scary!)) and leave nothing but corpses in her wake, feeling no remorse for it. I realized then that Bella _**was**_ dead and had been for many years and Gurthiel was the one who kill my innocent Bella. A boiling hate rose inside of my body, making me feel like I was on fire.

"_Is this what Bella felt when she died in the fire?"_ I wondered sadly.

At that moment I knew what I had to do…I had to kill Gurthiel. No sooner did I think it, that Be..no..Gurthiel and my old family joined hands and vanished.

**Gurthiel's Pov**

I didn't speak much after arriving in Agardor. I showed the three huts they would be living in. Rosalie looked horrified at the lack of electricity for her hair curler.

"WHERE ARE THE OUTLETS FOR MY HAIR CURLER?!?!"

I turned back and gave Rosalie a dead look. "Learn to live without it."

I turned and left the hut. Sucks to be her I guess. Rosalie will have to get over her grooming habits if she is going to live in Agardor. Alice and Jasper took the hut where the future Leader of the Death Dancers lived after gaining that title. One day my daughter would live here after completing her training.

"Gurthiel"

Alice voice brought my out of my thoughts. I nodded for her continue.

"I saw what Edward tired to do to you. I feel the same hatred towards him that you do."

I raised an eyebrow. ((I wish I could do that….))

"After I came out of my vision, I threw his precious piano at him. "

I couldn't help it. I smiled. "Was that the day without magick?"

Alice nodded and gave and evil laugh. "Yep! And it must have felt terrible when his arm broke and when Carlisle reset the bone and then when the bone."

"He deserved it," I growled.

"He did. I'm sorry for not seeing to prevent it," Alice said sadly, hanging her head. When Jasper place a hand on her should. She gave him an appreciated smile and took his hand.

"Alice, there would have been nothing you could have done. I can take care of myself."

She just stared at me. Alice knew as well as I did, that that what the closest thing to forgiveness that I could give. I turned and left the hut.

Later that night in the hut I shared with my husband and my 6-month-old daughter. Brigit was asleep in her crib with Rowan humming a soft lullaby. ((No it's not the one Edward made for Bella…)) He turned, saw me and gave me a warm smile. In public and on the battlefield he was cold and hard ((basically he doesn't show emotions in public)), but in private he was warm, loving and compassionate. Like the face he wore to battle and in public was a mask. No matter where he was, he was always stubborn, prideful, intelligent, strong emotionally and physically and was a pillar of strength for myself and the Death Demons and Dancers.

"Are they settling in?" Rowan asked as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I nodded and lay my head on his chest. "Rosalie is going to go nuts without her hair curler and dryer."

He grinned. "Well she is the poster girl for Miss Vanity."

I smiled and let out a soft sigh.

"What is it?"

"I'm just tired of being strong."

He looked down at me, confused.

"Unable to mourn for the lost of my birth mother for fear of being viewed as a weak leader. I know Renee isn't dead, but I will never see her again. I guess there are other ways someone can be ripped from you just as permanently as death." My voice was low and filled with pain.

Rowan gently grabbing my chin and lifted my face so he could look into my eyes.

"They would be foolish if they believed you to be weak. Gurthiel, you are the strongest person I know, but even the strong must allow themselves to bring down their emotional barriers and express the pain they feel."

I stared deeply into Rowan's eyes and I realized that he was right. He leaned down and set his lips against mine. When we broke apart, he rested his forehead against mine.

"I'll always be here for you. I love you," he whispered softly.

"I love you too."

We lay in our bed, falling asleep with Rowan's arms holding me close.

Close to dawn I was woken by Brigit crying. Gently sliding away from the warmth of Rowan's strong arms and I silently glided to Brigit's crib. Gingerly I lifted my daughter out of her crib and cradled her in my arms. As I rocked her back and forth, I hummed a lullaby I heard a Death Dancer sing to her baby. Eventually Brigit finally fell asleep. I kissed the top of her head and set her back in her crib. I was too awake to go back to sleep and to the warmth of Rowan's body. After making sure my husband and daughter were still sound asleep, I left the hut for the moonlight night.

I silently ran past the walls of Aragdor to the forest that lay beyond. Once in the forest, I slowed my run to a jog, but a noise didn't slow when I slowed. I whirled around to come face to face with…Edward.

**AN: If you are enjoying MY story, then check out these Twilight Fanfictions: (If you want to be on this list please PM me, I'll read it and if I think it should, I'll add it. If I don't and you think I should. ARGUE WITH ME! )**

"**Everything Changed" By DivineRosey**

**I'm busy with the end of the semester coming, so I'll try as best I can to post chapters one a week on a Friday or Saturday. **

**Don't forget to review and tell your friends**

**Since I love doing these so much and so do you! Chat with the Characters will be a new regular thing! It will mainly be the characters in the chapter. **

**Chat with the Characters**

**Scotia:** Well I hope you enjoyed chapter 11! Make sure you leave a nice comment by the door!

**Edward:** I wouldn't kill Bella!!! Even if she is being a complete bitch!

**Bella:** Excuse me?!?!? I'm just doing my job and reading the script.

**Alice:** Plus you're being an asshole Edward

**Edward:** I AM NOT AN ASSHOLE!

**Rowan:** Sounds like you're jealous to me….

**Edward:** I have every right to be! You're kissing MY girlfriend!!!

**Bella:** +under breath+ well not my fault Rowan is a damn good kisser..

**Edward:** O.O ROWAN I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU APART!!!!

**Scotia:** Now now Edward. Suck it up and deal with it. It's in the script+waves the script in front of his face+

**Edward:** FUCK THE SCRIPT!!!!!!!

**Everyone**: GASP!!!!

**Scotia: **+growls+ Listen you pitiful excuse for a vampire….

**Bella:** He's not a pitiful excuse for a vampire…

**Scotia:** +glare at Bella+ …and pitiful excuse for a boyfriend….You are an asshole! I've dated a lot of assholes…I know what I'm talking about!!! I think you won't change Bella because you don't wanna take that risk!!! Anyone with any feelings as all can see that she wants to be with you!!!!!!! IF I WANT BELLA TO KISS ROWAN SHE WILL!!!! why….BECAUSE I'M THE ALL POWERFUL AUTHOR!!!!!!

**Alice and Bella:** I agree with Scotia….. .

**Emmett:** Scotia…shouldn't you be studying for your two finals on Monday?

**Scotia:** +cries+ Damnit the second one is all ESSAY!!!!

**Everyone:** +winces+ ouch

**Bella:** That should be illegal. It's a cruel and unusual punishment…

**Scotia:** That it should and it is. I'm not gonna be able to type for a week -- Evil mythology teacher….

**Rosalie:** Well you better finish your book so you can get it published. That way you won't be a cashier at a grocery store for the rest of your life.

**Scotia:** Wow…you're right…. wait…. YOU'RE RIGHT!!! Wow! You DO have a brain under all that vanity!

**Rosalie:** Don't tell anyone else…

**Alice:** Well you just said it in front of all of the readers and us…so you're secret is out…Maybe you should tell them how I saw you reading a book that wasn't about improving personal appearance!

**Rosalie:** Damn

**Edward:** You haven't been getting many reviews for the story….I mean you have a lot of people with you on alert…but not many of them review….

**Scotia:** +growls+ don't remind me…. I might just say screw it and not finish the story because of the lack of reviews…

**Everyone:** NO!!!!

**Bella:** give the readers a chance!!!

**Scotia:** Ok…I will…BUT I BETTER GET 12 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER OR NO CHAPTER 12 FOR YOU!!!! O

**Alice:** PLEASE REVIEW READERS!!!!!

**Bella:** Next chapter will have a fight scene!!!! PLEASE PEOPLE!!! IT'S ONLY 12 REVIEWS!!!!

**Edward:** I'm sure that Scotia doesn't mind if you only post a review that says, "update"

**Scotia:** +nods+ that would be fine…..

**DivineRosey:** I think Scoria is being reasonable. I know for a fact that reviews encourage writers. Most of all writers who want to become publists.

**Scotia:** Hey Divine! Welcome to the show!

**DivineRosey:** Glad to join!

**Scotia:** Now you can help me control everyone who doesn't agree with my script+glares at Edward+

**Edward:** Dear God no! Not TWO authors!!!!

**DivineRosey:** Oh yes Edward, your worst nightmare I imagine. I personally think we should see a scene with Bella and Rowan... just to push Edward over the edge a little more

**Vanessa:** HEY!! Leave Edward alone! He's the best lay I have had!

**Alice:** What does that say about you?

**Rosalie:** Edward! You bastard!! You ARE sleeping with that slut!!

**Scotia:** Wow….Chat with Characters has become the Jerry Springer show…..

**Bella:** EDWARD YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!! SCOTIA WAS RIGHT!!!!

**Scotia:** I usually am….

**Rowan:** Don't worry Bella…I can make it all better…. +kisses Bella deeply+

**Audience:** WOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**DivineRosey:** Aww... so cute! Edward could never have kissed her like that

**Scotia:** True dat!

**Bella:** DAMN! That was amazing!

**Rowan:** +grins+ I know

**Edward:** +growls+

**Scotia:** Edward…..

**Edward:** What?

**Scotia:** SIT!

**Edward:** +face plant+

**Scotia:** Wow…that actually worked! I thought it only worked in Inu-yasha!!!

**Alice:** umm I'm going to move this show along…….PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

**Scotia:** Remember! 12 reviews or no chapter 12 next week!!!!

**Bella:** PLEASE REVIEWS!!!!!

**Scotia:** If I get 12 reviews….Chapter 12 is entitled… _**Confronting the Enemy**_

In that chapter is a fight scene!!!!! Gurthiel (Bella) vs. Edward!!!!!!!!!!! Update on my health…my knee kills but I got the MRI…It looked ok…Though I dunno why is still hurts like hell. Also my sister got me sick…so I have strep now. So I'll be typing up all the chapters for this fanfic…. and it amazes me...in a country where you can get cinnamon dental floss, cheese in a spray can and edible women's panties...they cant make the sore throat spray taste any better!!

**Bella:** Scotia…. we would like to leave now!!!!

**Scotia:** Alright alright alright!!! cya in space cowboy!


	15. Confronting The Enemy

**AN: This is my first fanfic…so please review and give constructive criticism! NO FLAMING! Don't forget to review! Please ignore poor grammar and spelling. Microsoft **_**didn't**_** tell me it was wrong!!!! Evil Microsoft word --**

**Note: WOW! I got all 12 reviews in less than 24 hours of posting the last chapter! KEEP IT UP FOLKS!!! IM DONE CLASSES THIS SEMESTER!!! NO MORE FOR THE SUMMER!!! YAY!!!!!!!!! Make sure you read the other chapters before reading this chapter!!! No one likes it if you start the story in the middle of it. **

**-Thoughts, singing and Flashbacks are italics**

**- My comments during the story (( are in between here ))**

**- Bold at the beginning and end are Author Notes**

**A lot of this story is taken from Irish Mythology. The names of the characters are all Goddesses, Gods, Heroes and Heroines of the Celtic Mythology. **

**REFRESHER: **_I silently ran past the walls of Aragdor to the forest that lay beyond. Once in the forest, I slowed my run to a jog, but a noise didn't slow when I slowed. I whirled around to come face to face with…Edward._

**Chapter Twelve: Confronting The Enemy**

**Bella's Pov**

Edward and I circled each other, neither of us wanting the other behind our backs. We exchanged dark glares as we circled.

"Edward."

"Gurthiel."

I smirked. "Good!"

He lunged towards me. I fought back a laugh. Fool should know not to attack me directly. As I sidestepped his attack, a fireball formed in my hand with my summons. I whipped the fireball at Edward, but he managed to dodge the fireball with only a few burnt hairs. He kicked his foot out to sweep my feet out from under me, but I brought my hand down in a karate chop, blocking his foot. Blocking, attacking, getting blocked, and getting a hit for an hour was very exhausting work. I had to end it. I was good, but I would get tired soon and I would mess up. A slight miscalculation could cost me my head. Edward managed to push me to the ground. I pulled my dagger from my boot and slashed at his arm, cutting it open. He snarled and hissed in pain.

"BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME YOU?!?!?!?"

I scrambled to my feet killing the point of the blade at him.

"This dagger can cut vampires and scar them. You will bare that for all of eternity. It will be a constant reminder of your betrayal and is the consequences of breaking the heart of a murderous bitch!"

We just stared at each other. My eyes smoldered with power and Edward broke the eye contact. No one can stare into the eyes that are either dead of emotion or are smoldering with power for long. With the grace of the wind and the speed of a bolt of lightning, I turned and disappeared into the woods.

**AN: If you are enjoying MY story, then check out these Twilight Fanfictions: (****If you want to be on this list please PM me, I'll read it and if I think it should, I'll add it. If I don't and you think I should. ARGUE WITH ME! )**

"**Everything Changed" By DivineRosey**

**YAY!!!!! SEMESTER IS OVER!!!! I SURVIVED!!!! YAY!!! I'll post chapters once a week on a Friday or Saturday. Maybe sooner if I feel generous . **

**Don't forget to review and tell your friends**

**Since I love doing these so much and so do you! Chat with the Characters will be a new regular thing! It will mainly be the characters in the chapter. **

**Chat with the Characters**

**Scotia:** Well readers thank you for the 12 reviews…..NO SLACKING THOUGH!!!! No requirement for next chapter….just keep up the reviews everyone!!!

**Edward:** This was a short chapter….

**Scotia:** +glares+ lemme alone…next one will be longer

**Bella:** Edward leave her alone she had to give a speech, a speech written final with two essay questions, a 5 essay questions final for mythology and another final in the past two days! She can barely feel her right hand right now.

**Edward:** +raises eyebrow and looks at Scotia+ Is that true?

**Scotia:** +shows my right hand, which is red and swollen+ terrible isn't it…. I typed this with my left hand

**Edward:** ewwww omg…that is nasty

**Scotia:** That isn't nice thing to say about yourself

**Edward:** I was talking about your hand…

**Scotia:** I know that….DEE DEE DEE!!!!!!!

**Bella:** +giggles+

**Edward:** I don't get it….

**Scotia and Bella:** CLEARLY!!!!!

**DivineRosey:** What an idiot Edward! I think you need blond highlights in your hair to go with your slowness!

**Edward:** Oh no not you again!

**Scotia:** Be nice Eddie….

**Bella:** Eddie?

**Scotia:** He's not worth keep typing out his full name...

**Bella:** I see…..

**Rowan:** I think Scotia is correct….He isn't worth it

**Edward:** And you are worth it?

**Rowan:** +smirks+ You know it

**Bella:** +staring dreamily at Rowan+ Yes Rowan is worth it……

**Rowan:** +picks Bella up bridal style and kisses her deeply before carrying her off set+

**Edward:** WAIT?!?!? COME BACK WITH MY BELLA!!!!

**Scotia:** _Your_ Bella? You cheated on her with the poster girl for Miss Slut of America….

**DivineRosey:** I believe she is a slut in more then just America

**Scotia:** True that….You have to pick one or the other

**Edward:** Can't I have both?

**Scotia:** BOTH?!??!?!?! O.O

**DivineRosey:** What the fuck?! He did not just ask to have two women did he?! What a man whore!

**Alice:** Yes he did!

**Scotia:** Welcome back from your vacation Alice

**Alice:** Thankz! And Edward is more of an Idiot Asshole then before I left!

**Edward:** HEY!!!!

**Scotia:** Yeah….He is….

**DivineRosey:** Truth hurts sometimes...

**Alice and Scotia:** +Nods in agreement+

**Scotia:** Divine will you do the honors of ending the show?

**DivineRosey:** what can I say? Edward is a complete dick?

**Scotia:** Sure! But also remind people to review and tell their friends….

**DivineRosey:** To tell their friends to read this!

**Scotia:** Or I'll send Kirby after you!!!!!!! O

**Edward:** Kirby?

**Scotia:** Kirby is my minion….and be nice or I'll have Kirby eat you!

**Edward:** O.O

**Kirby:** ( - ) 

**Alice:** Moving on……PLEASE KEEP UP WITH THE REVIEWS!!! SCOTIA IS VERY FLATTERED BY THEM! She has low self-esteem…

**Scotia:** That's true…..But I'm happy!

Next Chapter is entitled _**The Balrog**_! ((Those who are familiar with Lord of the Rings will now what that is)) It will be a great chapter…. Interesting things happen in this chapter…soo….REVIEW!!! CYA IN SPACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Balrog

**AN: This is my first fanfic…so please review and give constructive criticism! NO FLAMING! Don't forget to review! Please ignore poor grammar and spelling. Microsoft **_**didn't**_** tell me it was wrong!!!! Evil Microsoft word --**

**Note: Make sure you read the other chapters before reading this chapter!!! No one likes it if you start the story in the middle of it. **

**-Thoughts, singing and Flashbacks are italics**

**- My comments during the story (( are in between here ))**

**- Bold at the beginning and end are Author Notes**

**A lot of this story is taken from Irish Mythology. The names of the characters are all Goddesses, Gods, Heroes and Heroines of the Celtic Mythology. **

**REFRESHER:**_No one can stare into the eyes that are either dead of emotion or are smoldering with power for long. With the grace of the wind and the speed of a bolt of lightning, I turned and disappeared into the woods._

**Chapter Thirteen: Balrog**

**Edward's Pov **(Sorry for subjecting you to his pov)

It's been seven months since my last encounter with Gurthiel. I had followed Gurthiel into a deep cave, being careful not to make a noise and to stay in the shadows.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO YOU BASTARD?!?!" I heard Gurthiel yell.

I peered around the corner, keeping in the shadows the rocks made. I had to keep myself from gasping in horror at the sight of her opponent. It looked like the images of Satan I have seen, but different in many ways. It looked like it's wings were made of smoke with fire smoldering in it's eyes and nostrils. ((If you want a pic…ask…I'll put it in my profile)) It cracked it's whip of fire. Gurthiel didn't even flinch, but brought her sword up to block the fire whip. She slashed at the creature with her acid water whip, but to no avail. I had been watching this fight for two hours and I could tell that Gurthiel was getting very tired. Her movements slowed and as the fire whip came down, she was unable to block it with her sword or magick. The whip of fire wrapped around her shoulders, back, chest and upper arms causing her skin to blister and brake open into open sores. I couldn't help it. I winced. I heard Gurthiel gasp in pain, fall to her knees, squeezing her eyes shut and pulling her arms away from her body to loosen the fire whip and used her powers to throw the whip away from her body. I watched as she stabbed her sword into the stone floor and brought her hands in front of her like she was about to pray. A crack in the rock on the floor between Gurthiel and the fiery creature and a waterspout rose from the crack, consuming the creature. Steam filled the chamber, but when it cleared a giant charcoal lump lay on the floor. Gurthiel, breathing hard, waved her hand at the waterspout using her magick to bring the water to the floor. Her arm dropped limply to her side as she slowly sank to her knees and fell into the knee-deep water.

Somewhere in my subconscious, I knew I couldn't leave Gurthiel there to drown, enemy or not. I ran into the chamber and hauled Gurthiel out of the water. She was still breathing. Somewhere in my mind, a weight was lifted. She was still alive. I stared into her face and saw a peace in it that I often saw in Bella's face while she slept. Suddenly, I knew that somewhere very deep within Gurthiel, Bella still lived in hiding. Gingerly, I lifted Gurthiel from the water and cradled her against my chest before running out of the cave into the forest outside, to a nearby abandoned bear den. I had hid there for a short time after my first encountered the Death Dancers and Demons. Kneeling in the dirt of the den, I held Gurthiel in my lap as I tore off my white t-shit and ripped it into strips and used the strips to bandage the burns on her body. Gently I lay Gurthiel on the soft earth, being mindful of her injuries and sat at the mouth of the den to guard it. Hours passed. It was four hours after Gurthiel passing out, did she start to stir and wake up.

**Gurthiel's POV**

As conscious came, so did the pain from the burns I acquired from the Balrog. As I sat up I winced in pain, but I wasn't in the cave in the water. I noticed I lay on soil in an old bear den. I caught a slight movement in the corner of my eye at the entrance of the den to see Edward, crouching at there just looking at him. I allowed my emotionless mask to slide into place as I lay a hand on the amulet that marked me as being The Gatherer Of Souls, The Leader of the Death Dancers. An invisible frown of confusion formed on my face as I felt cotton cloth covering the burns I had gotten from the Balrog's whip.

"I ripped my shirt up to use if for bandages," Edward's voice broke the silence.

I guess my frown wasn't as invisible as I thought. Silence filled the den once again.

"Why did you betray me Edward?"

He looked up, stared into my eyes before looking away.

"I don't know. I think because I could fully be myself around Vanessa without fear of hurting her as I would have hurt you."

My eyes smoldered in my anger.

"You _think_? Whether you wanted to or not, you _did_ hurt me anyway. There are other ways of hurting a person without laying a hand on them."

Edward's hair shadowed his face.

"I know," he replied, his voice low and sad. "What was that thing you were fighting?"

I blinked at the change of topic.

"It was a Balrog. A demon of the Ancient Realms and it's very powerful and deadly. I'm lucky enough to be still alive..." my voice trailed off. I would have drowned if Edward hadn't saved me, but my pride refused to let me thank him for saving my life.

"Will you be ok?" He asked motioning to my wounds.

I nodded. "By myself with my powers I will take me two days to heal these burns, but with the aid of a Death Dancer Healer, I can heal over night. I'll go to them when I arrive home."

"I'm sorry for the lost of Scotia. Aro ordered for the death of the Leader of the Death Dancers and Demons."

"He's order has caused my accessions to be the Leader of the Death Dancers," I stated calmly, showing him the amulet around my neck that had been around Scotia's neck since she took the Throne of the Death Dancers.

He nodded. "I didn't want this kind of life for you…"

I stood up and looked down on Edward. "I know you didn't, but I was damned either way. Damned with you are a vampire _or_ with the Death Dancers."

I took a few steps out of the den. I turned and looked at him. "The next time we face each other it will be for the last, for one of us will not walk away alive."

"I know"

I began to walk away.

"I still love you!"

His words froze me in place and a deep smoldering feeling of anger rose within myself.

I turned, my eyes smoldering with my hatred.

"What is left in you to love? I'm a murdering Bitch. And there are consequences of breaking the heart of a murderous bitch," I stated coldly and calmly before turning and walking away from Edward and the den.

**AN: If you are enjoying MY story, then check out these Twilight Fanfictions: (****If you want to be on this list please PM me, I'll read it and if I think it should, I'll add it. If I don't and you think I should. ARGUE WITH ME! PLEASE ASK!!! )**

"**Everything Changed" By DivineRosey**

**YAY!!!!! SEMESTER IS OVER!!!! I SURVIVED!!!! YAY!!! I'll post chapters once a week on a Friday or Saturday. Maybe sooner if I feel generous . **

**Don't forget to review and tell your friends**

**Since I love doing these so much and so do you! Chat with the Characters will be a new regular thing! It will mainly be the characters in the chapter. **

**Chat with the Characters**

**Scotia:** So that's chapter 13!!!! O.O GAH!!!!! 13!!!!!!!!!!!! GET THE LUCKY CHARMS OUT+runs for the cereal+

**Edward:** You fear the number 13?

**Scotia:** I have the worst luck on Friday the 13th…..It seems that day tries to kill me every time it comes around… . 

**DivineRosey:** Seems like Balrog got your luck then...

**Scotia:** lol! Yep!! At least it wasn't me!!!!

**Bella:** Wait? Please tell me you aren't getting me and eddie back together!!!!

**Scotia:** Why would I do that to you? You and Rowan are so much more cuter together then you and the king of the Assholes over there….+motions to Edward+

**Edward:** I AM NOT THE KING OF THE ASSHOLES!!!!!

**DivineRosey:** Uh, yeah Eddie, you are

**Edward:** +whines+ NO I'M NOT!!!!

**Bella:** lol!!! Are you whining like a child?

**Alice:** I do believe he is!

**Scotia:** +uncontrollable-snorting laughter+

**DivineRosey:** Eddie boo boo boo boo!" +teasing+

**Scotia:** Well I would like 12+ reviews for the next chapter please!!!!!

**Bella:** She's bring Jake back at Chapter 17!!!!!!!

**Scotia:** +nods+ That I am!!! Chapter 14 is called _**Revenge of Darkness**_ A Death Dancer is about to switch sides!!!!!! Chapter 15 is called _**Gatherer of Souls **_And in this chapter BELLA vs Vanessa!!!! The much awaited Death scene!!!!!

**DivineRosey:** Fuck yeah! I for one cannot wait!

**Alice, Bella and Scotia:** Neither can we!

**Readers:** FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Scotia:** Yes finally…..REMEMBER I WANT 12+ REVIEWS!!!!! And Edward….. ((**avengemybrokenheartx**)) Spazz says If you go anywhere near her Flying Octopi she swear she'll rip your head off…

**Edward:** O.o….ummm ok….Why do you let people threaten me?

**Scotia:** Because it's fun! Ok people!!!! 12+ reviews for Chapter 14!!!!!

Finally got the Amulet for the Leader of the Death Dancers and Leader of the Death Demons on the computer and they can be viewed in my profile!!!!

Cya in Space everyone!!!!!!


	17. Revenge of Darkness

**AN: This is my first fanfic…so please review and give constructive criticism! NO FLAMING! Don't forget to review! Please ignore poor grammar and spelling. Microsoft **_**didn't**_** tell me it was wrong!!!! Evil Microsoft word --**

**Note: Make sure you read the other chapters before reading this chapter!!! No one likes it if you start the story in the middle of it. **

** -Thoughts, singing and Flashbacks are_ italics_**

** - My comments during the story (( are in between here ))**

** - Bold at the beginning and end are Author Notes**

**A lot of this story is taken from Irish Mythology. The names of the characters are all Goddesses, Gods, Heroes and Heroines of the Celtic Mythology. The Culture of the Death Demons and Dancers is like a combination of Spartans society (The movie 300) and Amazons! So if some of this seems a lot like 300…BECAUSE BELLA LIVES IN A SOCIETY LIKE THAT!!!!!! SO DEAL WITH IT! O**

**REFRESHER:** _"What is left in you to love? I'm a murdering Bitch. And there are consequences of breaking the heart of a murderous bitch," I stated coldly and calmly before turning and walking away from Edward and the den. _

**Chapter Fourteen: Revenge of Darkness**

**Edward's Pov**

I sat in by Aro in the great hall where the Volturi met, and once again dozens of vampires stood around the hall. Aro was paying no attention to any other but his general, planning the revenge to be taken on Gurthiel and her people. Since the four or so years since Gurthiel took his hand, Aro has been bent on his revenge. He had been busy turning people in vampires. So far there were two thousand vampires in Volturi. Too crowded for my taste, but not like I had any say in it. Vanessa sat by my side. After nearly thirty years of her being in my bed, I was getting extremely tired of her. ((What A MAN WHORE!!!))

"Edward?"

A woman's voice pulled me from my thoughts. She had raven black hair and emerald green eyes and was the daughter of the former Gatherer of Souls, Scotia.

"You're a death dancer aren't you? I don't recall your name though," my voice was low and calm.

Scotia's daughter nodded. "I'm Viviane. I do not honor my Death Dancer title when my proper place as the Gatherer of Souls was taken by Gurthiel!" she hissed bitterly.

"_So. She has not of hatred and envy towards Bella,"_ I thought smugly.

"Why are you are?"

Viviane looked around at the other vampires, who were watching us.

"Is there somewhere else we can speak in private?"

I nodded, stood up and walked in to my private study, Viviane following silently behind.

I sat in my chair, lend back and waited for Viviane to state her business.

"I can here to make a deal with you."

I raised an eyebrow. _"That's getting to the point," _I mused. I motioned for her to continue.

"I want you to help me regain my proper place as the Gatherer of Souls," Viviane stated.

"And what will I receive in return?" I asked, keeping my face neutral.

Viviane looked at me intently and in my mind I saw what she was offering in return.

I smirked. "What makes you think I would want you're body?"

She gave me a sideways glance, very bird like. "I know you are tired of Vanessa and you are looking for something new," she answered, with her own neutral mask in place.

My smirked widened and I said calmly, "I accept your deal, but with two other conditions."

"What would that be?" Viviane asked very tense.

"First, Gurthiel will be mine when this is all over. Second, I get to kill Rowan."

Viviane gave a triumphant smile. "Agreed."

I led her out of my study and down the hallway to my chambers where I spent the night taking my part of the deal.

**AN: If you are enjoying MY story, then check out these Twilight Fanfictions: (****If you want to be on this list please PM me, I'll read it and if I think it should, I'll add it. If I don't and you think I should. ARGUE WITH ME! PLEASE ASK!!! )**

"**Everything Changed" By DivineRosey**

**I'll post chapters once a week on a Friday or Saturday. Maybe sooner if I feel generous . **

**Don't forget to review and tell your friends**

**Since I love doing these so much and so do you! Chat with the Characters will be a new regular thing! It will mainly be the characters in the chapter. **

**Chat with the Characters**

**Scotia:** WOOT! 16 reviews!!!! That is my highest yet!!!! Now if only the other people who are reading will review as well and go back and review the OTHER chapters! . Then we will be in pwnageville!

**Edward:** pwnageville?

**Scotia:** I'm a gamer chick….lemme alone or you will join Vanessa in her death scene! When the chapter isn't long, I make the Chat with the Characters longer then usual!

**Edward:** You know you should threaten people with not posting the next chapter when the next chapter is going to be long…

**Scotia:** I know…..but I'm not very good with planning

**Edward:** I never would have known that!

**Bella:** Don't be coy with the all-powerful author! You're just mad because you are losing fangirls because of her story!

**Edward:** +growls+ Yeah I'm losing them to that bastard Rowan…

**Scotia:** Well he _**is**_ a lot hotter than you and he treats Bella a lot better then you ever did

**Rowan:** Don't hate me because I'm hotter then you, Edward. Hate me because of the all powerful author made me that way.

**Scotia:** +no paying attention+ grrrrr damn Romans!!! Slaughtering the Druid on the Isle of Mona!!!!!

**Alice:** What is she ranting about now?

**Bella:** She watched the History Channel….there was a show about Boudicca on…

**Alice:** I see…She gets worked up into a frenzy whenever people talk about the killing of the Druids and the Celts

**Bella:** Well she is a Druid after all and if you want to get technical her family line did come from where the Celts originated

**Scotia:** +growls+ Damn Catus!!!! ((Catus is the Roman Tax collector who ordered for Boudicca's lands to be plundered and her to be beaten and her daughters to be raped….His actions are why Boudicca led the revolt against Rome))

**Edward:** Scotia…please stay with us….You're scary when you're pissed off like you are now…

**Scotia:** +Evil grin+ I'm working myself up for the next chapter! I mean…the more angry I become at those damn Romans for slaughtering my people the more painful and gruesome Vanessa's death will be!

**Edward:** You _are_ sick!!!!!!!

**DivineRosey:** I wouldn't call it sick…what's really sick is that you are just with Vanessa for a piece of ass

**Scotia:** HAHA!!! Pot to Kettle: "YOU'RE BLACK!" ((a pot and kettle are both black)) I'm not sick! I just get great joy in making _your_ life a living hell, making people hate _you_, and thinking of interesting ways to kill off characters!!!! It does my heart good

**Aro:** You need help!

**Scotia:** +looking over the script, glares at Aro and yells at security+ HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE CHARACTER CHAT!!!! HE ISN'T EVEN IN THE SCRIPT!!!!!

Listens+ WELL HE WAS MENTIONED!!!!! HE DIDN'T HAVE ANY LINES!!!!

**Bella:** Hard to get good help these days isn't it?

**Scotia:** +sighs+ tell me about it! Oh that reminds me!

To those of you who think Bella is evil:

She isn't evil. She is just vengeful and bitter after Eddie was a bastard and broke his promise to her and cheated on her! I mean, there are consequences of breaking someone's heart. Bella coped with the heartbreak by becoming a Warrior. Having said that…The Death Demons and Death Dancers are NEUTRAL!!!! They are the purest neutral you can get next to the Wild Hunt!

**Edward:** Was _that_ rant necessary?

**Scotia:** Of course it is! Just like it's necessary for you to meet my 'Hammer of Doom' face-to-face +pulls out a hammer made of titanium+

**Edward:** O.o +gulps+ ohhhh crap +runs away+

**DivineRosey:** Oh Eddie, Eddie, Eddie... You should know you can't run away from ANY author. Tough luck from ever getting away from her... Unless she kills you off that is grins

**Rowan:** Wow! That's bad when a vampire runs away from a human with a bad knee…Scotia you are a sick awesome bitch!

**Scotia:** Why thank you Rowan …I'm not sick though…I'm just bitter….I've been hurt by assholes like Eddie…Plus I haven't been sleeping well, so that adds to my bitter levels….But it says a lot for the human when a vampire runs from a human with a very bad knee! It's also funny as hell to watched Eddie run from me and it makes great entertainment+Runs after Edward, laughing insanely while holding the Hammer of Doom…leaving the others to end the chat+ READY OR NOT EDDIE!!!! HERE I COME WITH THE HAMMER OF DOOM!!!!!!!

**Bella:** ummmm…Divine? A little help? You know how she ends these things! We're just actors!

**Alice:** +Watches Scotia repeatedly smash Edward in the face with the Hammer of Doom+ I have a feeling she's wanted to do that for a while…….SCOTIA!!! PLEASE LEAVE HIM IN ONE PIECE!!! CARLISLE WON'T BE HAPPY IF HE NEEDS TO PUT EDWARD IN A HOSPITAL FOR YOU BEATING HIM INTO A BLOODY PULP!

**Scotia:** +pauses+ SCREW WHAT CARLISLE THINKS!!! REVENGE IS SWEET!!!!!!!!!!! ) +Goes back to joyously smashing Edward in the face with the hammer+

**Alice:** Damnit +runs to take the Hammer of Doom from Scotia and begins to try and wrestle it from her+

**DivineRosey:** Okay Scotia... wouldn't it be more fun to torture him in one of your chapters... so you can do it over and over and over again?

**Scotia:** +pauses again+ In the sequel I can….because the script isn't written yet…BUT I NEED TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM NOW +returns to my joyous smashing of Edward's now very bloody face+

**Bella:** Well since everyone else is busy…..Next Chapter is called _**The Gatherer of Souls**_! In it will be Me vs. Vanessa!!!! This is the chapter you have all been waiting for!!! So please please please….Review!!!!!!!!!!! Scotia wants lots of reviews…

**Scotia:** +From the distance+ DAMNIT IT'S MINE!!! GET YOUR OWN HAMMER OF DOOM!!!!

**Bella:** +sighs+ --…….SEE YOU ALL NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!


	18. Gatherer of Souls

**AN: This is my first fanfic…so please review and give constructive criticism! NO FLAMING! Don't forget to review! Please ignore poor grammar and spelling. Microsoft **_**didn't**_** tell me it was wrong!!!! Evil Microsoft word -- Plus I don't really look over the chapter after I'm done typing it . **  
**Note: Make sure you read the other chapters before reading this chapter!!! No one likes it if you start the story in the middle of it. **

** -Thoughts, singing and Flashbacks are _italics_**

** - My comments during the story (( are in between here ))**

** - Bold at the beginning and end are Author Notes**

**A lot of this story is taken from Irish Mythology. The names of the characters are all Goddesses, Gods, Heroes and Heroines of the Celtic Mythology. The Culture of the Death Demons and Dancers is like a combination of Spartans society (The movie 300) and Amazons! So if some of this seems a lot like 300…BECAUSE BELLA LIVES IN A SOCIETY LIKE THAT!!!!!! SO DEAL WITH IT! O**

_**The Flower of Carnage**_  
((Translation from the song in the Movie Kill Bill Vol.1))

_"__Begrieving snow falls in the dead morning  
Stray dog's howls and the footsteps of Geta pierce the air  
I walk with the weight of the Milky Way on my shoulders  
But an umbrella that holds onto the darkness is all there is.  
I'm a woman who walks at the brink of life and death  
Who's emptied my tears many moons ago.  
All the compassion tears and dreams  
The snowy nights and tomorrow hold no meaning  
I've immersed my body in the river of vengeance  
And thrown away my womanhood many moons ago  
On the behalf of heaven, they're our soldiers, the loyal, invincible and brave.  
Now it's time for them to leave the country of their  
Parents their hearts buoyed by encouraging voices.  
They are solemnly resolved not to return alive, without victory.  
Here at home, the citizens wait for you.  
In foreign lands, the brave troops  
Instead of kindness from someone  
I do not care about  
I rather prefer selfishness from you my beloved.  
Oh, it the world a dream or an illusion?  
I am all alone in jail.__"_

**REFRESHER:** "_First, Gurthiel will be mine when this is all over. Second, I get to kill Rowan."_  
_Viviane gave a triumphant smile. "Agreed."_  
_I led her out of my study and down the hallway to my chambers where I spent the night taking my part of the deal._

**Chapter Fifteen: Gatherer Of Souls**

**Gurthiel's Pov**

It's been seven months since my last encounter with Edward and three months since my last decent night's sleep. During my times of sleeplessness, I walk in the woods against the advise of the officers of the Death Demons and Dancers and my husband. ((lol! She always gets into a lot of fight in the woods!)) Many times the guards at the wall have tried to stop me and each time I held them back with telekinesis so I could get by the guards. I was half way through the woods back to Agardor when Vanessa stepped out from behind a tree.

"YOU BITCH!" she shouted.

I raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you going on about?"

She growled. "You sent Viviane to steal Edward from me! NOW SHE IS THREE MONTH PREGNANT!"

I couldn't help it; I started to laugh, "So he got tired of you, did he?"

There was a flash of light as the moonlight reflected off of a dagger that Vanessa unsheathed. She lunged towards me, blade pointed right for my chest. With a thought, a dagger appeared in my hand that had a bigger blade on it than Vanessa's. I brought my blade down, blocking her blade.

I grinned. "Mine's bigger!"

Fights with a dagger are always dangerous. Both people fighting will always get at least two cuts during the fight. Vanessa's blade bit into my arm. Thanks to my training, it barely registered. With my dagger still in my clenched hand, I punched Vanessa in the middle of her face, causing her nose to break and blood poured down her face. I slide the blade across her cheek, causing more blood to flow. She screamed and hit me with the heel of her hand squarely in my chest. Vanessa brought her other hand around, smacked my dagger from my hand and elbowed me in the face, causing me to fall. She moved in for the kill. I threw a hand in front of my body, palm towards Vanessa. I felt something explode out of my body, grab hold of Vanessa and pull. Scrambling to my feet, I saw Vanessa's bruised and bloody body on the ground with her ghost floating above it.

"NO!!!!! YOU _**CAN'T DO THAT**_!!!!!" Vanessa's soul cried.

I used my acid water whip to slice her head off. Her head floated to my hand and with my power I ignited her body.

"YOU _**CAN'T**_ DO THIS TO ME!!!!!" Vanessa continued to shout as I calmly walked back to Agardor.  
I turned around.

"You are dead! Are you going to argue _**now **_when you are truly dead child?!? I am the Gatherer of Souls! I have no care for what you think!" I growled.

I turned my back on her and headed back to Agardor. _"So Vampires __**do**__ have souls after all,"_ I thought as I continued walking home with Vanessa's soul screaming curses after me.

At dawn I entered Boudicca's hut. She was still the best fighter after myself and she was one of my closest advisors. I lightly touched her shoulder. I knew she would know it was me, for every one in Agardor was taught how to sense people by their auras. She opened her eyes and sat up in bed.

"What is it mi'lady?" Boudicca asked.

I told her about my fight with Vanessa and how I had gathered her soul. Boudicca's face grew in seriousness as I told her my story.

"Gurthiel," she began; "Since the formation of the Death Demons and Death Dancers, only six people have had the power the gather the soul from a living being. Mor-Rioghain, her daughter Morgana, Macha, her daughter Deirdre, Badb, and her daughter Eriu."  
I stared at her in disbelief.

"Scotia was right to make you her heir. Your power to gather souls from the living is proof that you were born to be the leader of the Death Dancers."

I left Boudicca to dress in for the day as I made my way to the archery range, hoping that a few hours of practice would help me sort out the events of the last few hours. What I couldn't get out of my head was Vanessa telling me of Viviane's betrayal. Not only had Viviane broken her oaths, but she also was pregnant. One of the most important things every Death Demon and Death Dancer was taught other then never to surrender and never to retreat, was that when you took an oath, you were bound to it until death took you. As an arrow I fired found the bull's eye, I knew that Viviane would be marked as the greatest traitor in the history of the Death Dancers.

**AN: If you are enjoying MY story, then check out these Twilight Fanfictions: (****If you want to be on this list please PM me, I'll read it and if I think it should, I'll add it. If I don't and you think I should. ARGUE WITH ME! PLEASE ASK!!! )**

"**Everything Changed" By DivineRosey**  
"**Eternity" By: losingmyfaith**

**I'll post chapters once a week on a Friday or Saturday. Maybe sooner if I feel generous . ****Don't forget to review and tell your friends**

**Here's Chat with the Characters!!!!! We all love them! And I have too much fun doing them! **

****

**Chat with the Characters**

**Alice:** You can't stay mad at me forever

**Scotia:** +glaring+ Yes I can! You _took_ the Hammer of Doom!

**Alice:** You were going to kill Edward!!

**Scotia:** YOU _**TOOK**_ THE HAMMER OF DOOM!!!!!

**Bella:** Scotia I know you love making Edward suffer….but you're doing a great job of that in the story!

**Scotia:** I know…but I enjoy beating the shit outta him here too!!!

**Edward:** Out of curiosity…Are you going to get me and Bella get back together?

**Scotia:** +growls+ If I wanted to have you and her together….I'D READ THE DAMN BOOK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I prefer to be original and I do that by Bella being with Rowan and not you!

**DivineRosey:** Couldn't have said it better myself Scotia! After all, that's what the book is for.

**Scotia:** +nods+ True that!

**Rowan:** Plus I treat her better then you and I'm a lot better looking

**Scotia:** That too! Well I hope Vanessa's death was bloody enough for you! I noticed that the reviews are lower than last chapter….. Chapter 16 is entitled _**Heir to the Throne**_. It's mainly Bella's daughter coming into her powers and her being a full-fledged Death Dancer.

**Bella:** So Brigit will be joining the chat next chapter?

**Scotia:** +nods+

**Emmett:** So are you still pissed at the Romans?

**Scotia:** +growls+ oohhhhh yes I am…Next chapter I'm planning a surprise for your wife, Rosalie.

**Rosalie:** What surprise?

**Scotia:** oooo I'm not going to ruin it….but don't worry….It's nothing too bad .

**Rosalie:** Oh ok!

**Alice:** Hey Scotia… you finally get your braces off on the 5th right?

**Scotia:** why yes indeed I do!!! Finally! I've had them on since 6 grade --

**Bella:** Damn and you're in college now!

**Scotia:** Yeah…my orthodontist is a perfectionist….

**Bella:** Damn perfectionists! O

**Scotia:** HAHAHA!!! Tell me about it! which reminds me +Takes out the Axe of Doom+ OH EDDIE!!!!!! BRING YOUR PRETTY FACE TO MY AXE!!!!!!!

**Edward:** +runs away+ STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!! YOU'RE PSYCHO!!!!!!

**Scotia:** +wicked grin+ I know…

**Alice:** Oh no! Not again!

**Scotia:** Yes again! I want a lot of reviews for the next one!!!! I already told you the title of it!! So keep up with all the reviews!  
Cya next week folks!

Chases after Edward, still carrying the Axe of Doom with Alice running after me to keep Edward from meet the Axe of Doom face-to-face+

_**READY OR NOT EDDIE!!!!! HERE I COME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	19. Heir of the Throne

**AN: Please ignore poor grammar and spelling. Microsoft **_**didn't**_** tell me it was wrong!!!! Evil Microsoft word -- Plus I don't really look over the chapter after I'm done typing it . **

**Note: Make sure you read the other chapters before reading this chapter!!! No one likes it if you start the story in the middle of it. **

**-Thoughts, singing and Flashbacks are italics**

**- My comments during the story (( are in between here ))**

**- Bold at the beginning and end are Author Notes**

**REFRESHER:** _One of the most important things every Death Demon and Death Dancer was taught other then never to surrender and never to retreat, was that when you took an oath, you were bound to it until death took you. As an arrow I fired found the bull's eye, I knew that Viviane would be marked as the greatest traitor in the history of the Death Dancers._

**Chapter Sixteen: Heir of the Throne**

**Alice's Pov**

It had been 15 years since Gurthiel had learned of Viviane betrayal. She had disappeared after dinner the day of Vanessa's death. Later it was discovered that she had sought seclusion in a small hut in the forest to learn to control her new power. Three years later, she mastered her power of gathering souls.

Gurthiel's daughter, Brigit, had gone through the training that prepared her for the test that would declare her a full-fledged Death Dancer. Now as she knelt before her mother, waiting for her task to be assigned to her, I saw the same strength and power that I did in her mother. She was a split image of her mother, but she had her father's dark hair.

Gurthiel appraised her daughter, sizing up her abilities what she had learned.

"Go to Italy and to the Volturi. There return to us Excalibur and the Scabbard of protection. If you are seen, block you from their memory," Gurthiel's voice was calm and steady. She had grown into a strong and wise leader. I can't believe I hadn't seen this path for her when she was Bella.

Brigit bowed to her mother and Ruler, before turning and leaving Agardor to retrieve Excalibur, the sword of the Goddess and the Scabbard of protection that shields the bearer from bleeding to death and keeps the soul in the body.

"_May the Goddess watch over her"_, I thought as I watched Brigit leave. For Excalibur and the scabbard never leaves Aro's side.

As Gurthiel approached me, a vision came to me.

**Vision:**

"_MOTHER NO!" Brigit cried._

_Gurthiel was suddenly not in front of Aro anymore. She had switched her place, fighting Aro, for Rowan's place, fighting Edward. Not noticing the switch, Edward thrusted his sword forward straight through Gurthiel's heart. As Edward's sword ripped apart Gurthiel's heart, Rowan's sword destroyed Aro's. _

_Edward's eyes widened as he realized he had slain not Rowan as he thought, but Gurthiel._

**Vision end**

I felt my eyes widen in horror as the vision ended. Gurthiel raised an eyebrow as she laid a hand on my shoulder.

"What did you see?"

I struggled to form the words to describe what I had just seen.

"I-I saw you-re death"

Gurthiel's eyes grew darker as the hand on my shoulder snaked around to my other shoulder so she could lead me to her hut so others wouldn't hear the details of their Leader's future demise.

**Brigit's Pov**

The Volturi's stronghold wasn't as fortified as they would have hoped it to be. The stonewall was cold against my back as I lend against it. The cold helped me focus on the spell I whispered that would make me unseen. A group of vampires walked out of the great oak doors, they took no notice of me. I had just finished the spell when they open the door. Talk about great timing.

I crept into the room before the doors closed behind them. I was surrounded by the enemy and they all had weapons. Lucky me. Aro was on the opposite of the room, with Excalibur and the Scabbard of Protection next to him. I had to weave in and out of the crowd while keeping half my concentration on enforcing my invisibility spell and shielding my aura. Invisibility spells don't do shit if you don't shield your energy from people sensing it.

Talk of war again my people surrounded me as I crouched by Excalibur, which was between Aro's chair and Edward's. I listened to bits and pieces of conversation as I extended my invisibility spell to the sword. I heard, "We out number them" and "Our army should be well over 100,000." I forced back a snicker. One Death Dancer could take on 500 people and there were about 200 Death Dancers in Agardor, not including the Death Demons. My mother could single-handedly bring down the whole army herself with her ability to gather souls. I waited until I felt Excalibur merge into my spell before I grabbed it and as I slide away from the space, dodging from Aro's enthusiastic swinging arms when I bumped into Edward's chair slightly.

"_Oh shit!"_ I thought as I enforced my invisibility spell.

I don't know how I did it, but I swerved in and out of the vampires and out of the Volturi's stronghold. The cool night breeze played across my skin as I half ran down an alleyway. A dark form ahead made me stop dead in my tracks.

"Give me Excalibur back Gurthiel!"

I let out a harsh laugh.

"Mother was right! You are an idiot!"

I pulled Excalibur from its Scabbard.

"Ah! You must be Brigit. You smell just like you're mother."

"_Can't believe Mother dated this leech"_

"Unfortunately you have you're father's over confidence," Edward continued unsheathing his sword.

"Are you doing to keep talking or are you going to fight?"

In answer he started circling me. I knelt on one knee and prayed to Mor-Rioghain. Edward took advantage of me stance and attacked. With eyes still closed, I lifted Excalibur up and blocked. I opened my eyes and smirked. Edward back up and attacked again. Again I blocked. I attacked and he blocked. The sounds of metal upon metal filled the alley as we fought. Edward faked an attack, bringing the sword in a thrust forward and when I moved to block it, he swung his sword and slashed open Scotia's chest from her left shoulder to her right hip. I kicked his knee hard dislocating it, causing him to screech in pain as he fell.

**Edward's Pov**

I struggled to stand up, but failed when Birgit kicked me in the face. I feel back to the ground again. Brigit waved her hand over my face.

"You never saw me. I was never here. You don't know what happened to Excalibur."

She vanished and I passed out.

((HAHAHA Short POV for Eddie…HAHA!!!))

**Brigit's Pov**

I reappeared in the Village Square and knelt before my mother, holding up Excalibur. She appraised me with a smile of pride on her face and lifted Excalibur from my hands, placing it on the Altar beside her.

"You have done well my daughter and my heir. Arise as now as a full-fledged Death Dancer and the future Gatherer of Souls!" Her voice filled the square, where the novices who passed their tests stood with their fellow Death Demons and Dancers.

They cheered.

The crowd parted, letting Rosalie through. She pulled me away from everyone and into the House of Healing, one of the few stone buildings in Agardor.

"Sit!" she ordered me, point to the bed next to us. I obeyed. She was a Healer after all. There was silence as she studied the wound.

"You're lucky that you had Excalibur when you were attacked. You would have bleed to death by the time your reached Agardor. Who did this?"

"Edward"

She nodded and set to work. I stared blankly at the ceiling as Rosalie cleaned the deep gash and laid her now glowing hands on it. I felt the wound close up a bit so it wasn't fatal. There was a sharp sting as she smeared a antibiotic ((it's a homemade kinda thing….you know made with beeswax and herbs)) on the wound and wrapped it up.

"You're going to spend the night here"

I opened my mouth to argue that I was fine, but Rosalie raised her hand sharply, helped me into a nightshift and left the room. If I wasn't as badly injured as I was, I would have challenged Rosalie to see who was the better archer. When a Death Demon or a Death Dancer Novice would ask who was the better archer between my mother, Rosalie, Boudicca or myself, the person asked would respond that it was 'too close to call'.

I must have eventually fallen asleep because the next memory I had was sunlight streaming through the window by my bed. I rolled over so my face was away from the window and winced. The wound in my chest had stiffened overnight. Rosalie must have heard me, because she glided over, helped me into a seating position, helped me take off my nightshift and removed the bandages to look at the wound. She frowned.

"Be careful and take it easy for the next few days. If anyone gives you hell for that, sent them to me"

I nodded. It wasn't wise to piss of Rosalie. Mainly because she would shot arrows at your feet until you passed out. She wrapped clean bandages around my torso, to cover to wounds and helped me dress in to a clean black tunic. As soon as I was dressed, dismissed from the House of Healing and slide my feet into my sandals, I ran as fast I my wound would allow me to find my mother.

The Gatherer of Souls was speaking with the newest Death Dancer Novices about the History of the Death Dancers and Death Demons.

"Milady"

My mother turned to me.

"Brigit I am glad to see Rosalie has released you from the House of Healing."

I nodded and whispered to her, "I need to speak with you."

She nodded and dismissed the Novices to go early and give an offering at the Altar. Gurthiel watched them leave before turning her attention to me.

"What is it you need to tell me," The Gatherer of Souls inquired as she motioned for me to walk with her around the perimeter of Agardor.

I began telling her exactly what happened to night before and what I heard about Aro building up an army and the size of it.

My mother stopped and gave me a small smile.

"You used a Jedi mind trick on Edward. Well done!"

"It seemed to be the right thing to do at the time, but I am no Jedi at all."

She nodded. "But with this news of Aro's army so large we will need to have allies to fight with us."

I nodded in agreement. "What is the next course of action?"

Gurthiel grew silent as she laps into her thoughts.

"Send eight of our most Charismatic Death Dancers and Demons out to the different races and offer an allies to them in exchange we will not wipe them out as the prophecy says we will."

I bowed. "I will tell them right away." I turned to leave, but my Mother held her hand up, signaling she wasn't done.

"I would like it if you would go with them. I will help you when you take your place as the Gatherer of Souls when I am gone."

I nodded. Bowed again and went in search of Jasper, Carlisle, Boudicca, Morgaine, my Father, Scathach, Nora and Aine.

((Scathach and Aine are two Death Dancers who taught Bella. Morgaine and Nora were her fellow novices when she was a novice))

**AN: If you are enjoying MY story, then check out these Twilight Fanfictions: (****If you want to be on this list please PM me, I'll read it and if I think it should, I'll add it. If I don't and you think I should. ARGUE WITH ME! PLEASE ASK!!! )**

"**Everything Changed" and "Self Sacrifice" By DivineRosey**

"**Eternity" and "Forever is a long time" By: losingmyfaith**

**I'll post chapters once a week on a Friday or Saturday. Maybe sooner if I feel generous . **

**Don't forget to review and tell your friends!!!!**

**Chat with the Characters**

**Scotia:**As you all know this is my first fanfic…so please review and give constructive criticism! NO FLAMING! Don't forget to review! And in case you are wondering, a lot of the names of the characters are all Goddesses, Gods, Heroes and Heroines from Celtic Mythology. If the Culture of the Death Demons and Dancers sounds like a combination of Spartans society (The movie 300) and Amazons—That's because……it is!!!!! SO DEAL WITH IT! O

**Edward:** You took awhile to post this chapter and must you rant so much?

**Scotia:** +glares+ Go to Hell! I've had writer's block which isn't helped when you're parents decide let's make the house hot by not having the AC on! My room is a FUCKING INFERNO! AND YES I MUST RANT!!!!

**Alice:** Put a fan on

**Scotia:** I HAVE TWO ON HIGH BLAST!!!!! It's not my fault that my fucking room has the sun coming through the window 90 of the day!!!!!!!!!

**Bella:** It's easy for you Alice. You don't feel the heat as badly as me and Scotia….and Jake…and Divine…

**Scotia:** +nods+ damn right! And…my Muse has gone missing…

**Alice:** I guess you'll just have to find her

**Scotia:** +groans+ That will take awhile…..

**Rosalie:** So I'm a healer now? Why didn't you tell me this before?

**Scotia:** ummm……SURPRISE!!!!! You aren't the poster girl for Miss Vanity anymore!!! 15 years in Agardor made you more concerned for others..not to mention you pwn when you have a bow and a few arrows

**Edward:** Sure make Rosalie a caring person from a self-absorbed bitch and turn me into an asshole….

**Scotia:** It's because I AM THE AUTHOR!!!! So……FUCK YOU +pulls out the Hammer of Doom+

**Edward:** Alice took that from you!!!

**Brigit:** I gave it back to her. I love to see you suffer

**Edward:** Sadist!

**Brigit, Divine and Scotia:** +Nods+ I know

**Brigit, Divine and Scotia:** +grins+

**Emmett:** That's just freaky!

**Scotia:** HE SPEAKS!!!!! It's amazing he speaks!!!!

Eddie darlin….The Hammer of Doom missed you )

**Edward:** I'm sure it didn't….. +runs away in terror+

**Brigit:** What a wuzz!

**Scotia:** Tell me about it + rolls eyes...runs after eddie... Catches up to him and beats him in the face with the Hammer of Doom repeatedly+

**Brigit:** ….Is she always like this?

**Divine:** Basically

**Scotia:** Speaking of how 'I always am'…… +smacks Edward in the head, knocking him out cold+ …. I WANT MORE REVIEWS DAMNIT!!!!...I should demand 18 to get the next one so you can see Jake in the next chapter! Yes Jake is in the next chapter! YOU PEOPLE WANTED LONGER CHAPTER AND I DID! NOW I DEMAND MORE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! (

**Bella:** It's been awhile since Jake has been here.

**Scotia:** Well the readers enjoyed him being in here so next chapter was the most logically place to have him have another guest appearance.

**Brigit:** Sweeeeetttttt

**Scotia:** Totally!

**Alice:** Next chapter is entitled _**Quiet before the Storm**_

**Scotia:** Who said you could take my line?

**Alice:** I thought you wanted to go back to beating the shit outta Edward

**Scotia:** awwww how thoughtful of you!

**Emmett:** Too bad he's not conscious though. It's not fun when you can't hear him whimper in pain

**Scotia:** +sad sigh+ Yes it's sad not hear him whimper. The Hammer of Doom loves it when he cries like a girl….

**Jasper:** I lost $400 to Emmett because he bet me that you could make Edward cry….

**Divine:** Shall we move along?

**Scotia:** Yes! We shall! So Chapter 17 is called _**Quiet before the Storm**_…..and sorry for this chapter taken awhile. Lack of motivation and writers block really sucks.

I WANT MORE REVIEWS DAMNIT!!!!! And I'll make sure that the next chapter is written faster and posted ON TIME!

**Everyone: **SEE YOU ALL NEXT WEEK!!!!!!


	20. Quiet Before The Storm

**AN: Please ignore poor grammar and spelling. Microsoft **_**didn't**_** tell me it was wrong!!!! Evil Microsoft word -- Plus I don't really look over the chapter after I'm done typing it. **

**Note:**** Make sure you read the other chapters before reading this chapter!!! No one likes it if you start the story in the middle of it. **

**-Thoughts, singing and Flashbacks are italics**

**- My comments during the story (( are in between here ))**

**- Bold at the beginning and end are Author Notes**

**The Fanfiction that updates weekly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **(more or less)

**REFRESHER:**

_I bowed. "I will tell them right away." I turned to leave, but my Mother held her hand up, signaling she wasn't done._

"_I would like it if you would go with them. I will help you when you take your place as the Gatherer of Souls when I am gone."_

_I nodded. Bowed again and went in search of Jasper, Carlisle, Boudicca, Morgaine, my Father, Scathach, Nora and Aine._

**Chapter Seventeen: Quiet Before The Storm**

**Gurthiel's Pov**

I watched as my Death Dancers prepared for battle. Our allies poured in from all over the world and from other realms to come and fight against Aro and his army of vampires, variety of demons and small different groups of magickal folk. Surprisingly the Gorgons and Sphinxes were among the magickal folk who joined the alliance with the Death Dancers and Demons. Unsurprisingly the minotaurs, chimera and manticores were the only three groups of magickal creatures who joined Aro.

"Mother," came Brigit's voice from behind me.

I turned.

"The werewolves are here."

A smile crept across my face as followed Brigit towards to Village Square to greet Jake and his pack. He was talking with Alice and Jasper as my daughter and I approached. They turned to face me as I drew near.

"Welcome to Agardor Jake! I am glad you could make it"

Jake smiled at me.

"Hello Gurthiel. It's good to see you again."

I nodded. Boudicca ran briskly over to me from the watchtower closest to the Front Gate.

"Medusa and her sisters have arrived" Boudicca informed me as she approached me.

I thanked her silently and turned back to Jake. ((When I said thanked her silently. I mean she inclined her head to Boudicca. Death Demons and Dancers can read body language like a book))

"Sorry to have to cut this short. My daughter will explain the plan and I will meet up with you later in the Great Hall for the evening meal." After beckoning Boudicca to follow me, I glided towards the front gate and to the Gorgons.

Medusa and her sisters looked around at the huts and stone buildings. Her eyes pierced into mine, but when I did not turn to stone, she looked pissed.

"Medusa, you of all people should know that the Death Dancers and Demons are immuned to your kinds stare." I state very smugly.

She glared. "I accepted your alliance because I want protection for my sisters and I. Aro has been trying to kill us for centuries."

"And if you fight for me you get to kill a lot of the people who follow Aro."

A wicked grin crept onto her face and a murderous glint shown in her eyes.

"Exactly"

There was a deep boom from the Great Hall.

I smiled. "That is the call for dinner. Shall we go?"

Medusa nodded and followed me to the great hall for the evening meal, where I would plan the upcoming battle with the other leaders. After dinner Jake and I walked around Agardor. I had just finished telling him the vision of my death that Alice had months before.

"Bastard. I knew that leach was an asshole."

I smirked. "I will need to take command of the army if that happens before Aro is destroyed. Rowan and Brigit will both be focused on destroying Aro if I die before him. Please do this for me."

"You're not going to do anything to prevent your death?" Jake's voice was alarmed.

I smiled sadly and mouthed 'no'

Jake's face grew grim, but he nodded.

"I will do as you ask"

"Thank you"

I looked up at the moon and wondered if Edward was also preparing and readying his troops for the battle within the next few days.

**Edward's Pov**

I watched as our troops were given weapons and fitted with armor for the battle, which was soon to come. Nearly ten thousand vampires as well as five thousand minotaurs, chimera and manticores, under command of Aro to go against the Death Demons and Death Dancers and their leaders—Rowan and Gurthiel.

"We didn't get nearly the amount of support I expected." Aro's voice stated coolly beside me.

I nodded.

"I had thought the gorgons would have joined us at the vary least," Aro continued.

One of Aro's generals laughed. "We'll crush the Death Dancers and Demons either way!"

"You forget that the Gatherer and her Heir can gather the souls of an entire army," I stated calmly as I stared out into the distance. ((The Leader of the Death Dancers is called the Gatherer Of Souls….The Gatherer is a nickname for that title))

The General scoffed. Talk turned to the upcoming battle and strategies that would be needed. My thoughts drifted away from the talk of war and to my last meeting with Gurthiel.

**Flashback**

_I watched as Gurthiel took a few steps out of the den. She turned and looked at me._

"_The next time we face each other it will be for the last, for one of us will not walk away alive."_

"_I know," I whispered._

_She began to walk away again. _

"_I still love you!"_

_She froze in place and turned with her eyes smoldering with her hatred. _

"_What is left in you to love? I'm a murdering Bitch. And there are consequences of breaking the heart of a murderous bitch," Gurthiel stated coldly and calmly before turning and walking away from the den and me._

**End Of Flashback**

"Bella would never be able to kill me," I thought; "But Gurthiel would and she would show no mercy."

I looked up at the moon and knew that Gurthiel was also looking up at it.

**AN: If you are enjoying MY story, then check out these Twilight Fanfictions: (If you want to be on this list please PM me, I'll read it and if I think it should, I'll add it. If I don't and you think I should. ARGUE WITH ME! PLEASE ASK!!! )**

"**Everything Changed" and "Self Sacrifice" By DivineRosey**

"**Eternity" and "Forever is a long time" By: losingmyfaith**

**Don't forget to review and tell your friends!!!!**

**Sorry for no chats with the charaters this chapter! It would have taken more time for my to type it out…But it will be back next chapter!!!!**

**Now that this damn chapter is posted I will start writing the next one…**


	21. Final Battle

**AN: Please ignore poor grammar and spelling. Microsoft **_**didn't**_** tell me it was wrong!!!! Evil Microsoft word -- Plus I don't really look over the chapter after I'm done typing it. **

**Note:**** Make sure you read the other chapters before reading this chapter!!! No one likes it if you start the story in the middle of it. **

**-Thoughts, singing and Flashbacks are italics**

**- My comments during the story (( are in between here ))**

**- Bold at the beginning and end are Author Notes**

**The Fanfiction that updates weekly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **(more or less)

**REFRESHER:**

"_Bella would never be able to kill me," I thought; "But Gurthiel would and she would show no mercy."_

_I looked up at the moon and knew that Gurthiel was also looking up at it._

**Chapter Eighteen: Final Battle **

**Rowan's Pov**

Gurthiel had picked the location were the battle would take place. She strategically placed her army on the high ground so we would have the advantage.

I looked down the hill to Aro's army and four horses rode out to the middle of the field.

"Shall we see if they will surrender?" Alice suggested.

Gurthiel turned in her saddle and pointed to myself, Carlisle and Jake to join her in the emissary.

"I want to go too!" Brigit insisted.

My wife and love turned sharply in her saddle and her dark eyes pierced her daughters.

"No!"

"But why mother?"

"I have my reasons"

Birgit flinched under her mother's cold glare and bowed her head in apology. Gurthiel turned her gaze to Aro's army and took off with Carlisle, Boudicca and myself after her. The four of us rode down the hill to meet the other four rides in the center of the battlefield.

"Come to surrender?" Aro's general with a cocky smile in place.

The Gatherer of Souls turned her dark eyes on the general.

"I'd watch what you would say Donahue or I might just rip out your soul right now," Gurthiel's voice was cold as ice and hard as stone. It made everyone shiver.

"Here are my terms," Aro stated; "Disband your troops and submit under my rule and I will make you and your people my personal guard of honor."

A smirk appeared on my face as well as the faces of Carlisle and Jake. Gurthiel let out a laugh as cold has a winter wind.

"Death Demons and Dancers never surrender nor treat. We do not submit! By the time we slaughter your army, _**you**_, Aro, will be dead! All but you Viviane," Gurthiel's gaze moved from Aro to Viviane; "You have betrayed those who have built the foundation on which you have built your principles and live on and for that I hope you live forever with that knowledge."

Viviane winced at Gurthiel's words, because in her heart, Viviane knew that she had indeed betrayed her people. Gurthiel turned her horse around and rode back to her army with myself, Carlisle and Jake behind her.

The Gatherer motioned Medusa over and instructed her to ride in the middle of the army on the front with one sister on the either end of the army. ((so they are spread out)) After Medusa relayed the message to her sisters, Gurthiel rode towards me and stop her horse along side mine.

"Remember our favorite game?" she asked with a wicked grin.

"Who's the better killer?"

Gurthiel nodded.

"Let's play"

She turned her horse and rode up and down the length of her troops. As she rode she yelled to her troops.

"FIGHT WITHOUT MERCY AND HOLD THE LINE! IF YOU FIND YOURSELF ALONE ON A DIRT ROAD WITH THE MISTS SURROUNDING YOU, DO NOT PANIC! BECAUSE YOU ARE ON ROUTE TO THE SUMMERLAND AND YOU ARE ALREADY DEAD!"

The troops laughed and Gurthiel reined her horse to stop next to mine. Her dark eyes were intently studying Aro's army as they busting into a war cry and made more noised by hitting their weapons together. Our own army took up a war cry of their own. During the war cry, which was deafening, Aro led the charge. The Gatherer pulled her sword from its scabbard and we charge as well. Just before the armies were about to meet, the noise of the clattering of weapons and armor silenced, and as the armies merged, sound returned. The final battle had begun. The battle that would determine if Gurthiel would live or Edward, but either way Edward was marked for Death.

**AN: If you are enjoying MY story, then check out these Twilight Fanfictions: (If you want to be on this list please PM me, I'll read it and if I think it should, I'll add it. If I don't and you think I should. ARGUE WITH ME! PLEASE ASK!!! )**

"**Everything Changed" and "Self Sacrifice" By DivineRosey**

"**Eternity" and "Forever is a long time" By: losingmyfaith**

**I'll post chapters once a week on a Friday or Saturday. Maybe sooner if I feel generous. **

**Don't forget to review and tell your friends!!!!**

**Chat with the Characters**

**Scotia:** I was gonna make this longer, so sorry for the short chapter...but I have to wake up at 6am for my plane departure at 8:30am! grrrrrr…

**Edward:** Why did you make it so early?

**Scotia:** because I wanna be where I'm going without it being late. I will be gone all wait so if I don't respond to your reviews, that I why. I still have about 2-3 more chapters left to go, I think its gonna be two more.

**Bella:** So we have the week off?

**Scotia:** Yep

**Everyone including Scotia:** YAY!!! VACATION!!!!!

**Rowan:** Yet only Scotia is leaving….

**Scotia:** Yep I'm finally meeting some of my friends in Indiana. Have a good week everyone and **I WANT MORE REVIEWS DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bella:** Not next week but the following….The next chapter is called _**Final Confrontation**_! It's the outcome of the final Me vs. Edward!!! Cya then!

**Edward:** Where did Scotia go?

**Bella:** Sleep and to finish packing

**Edward:** She isn't done?

**Bella:** Nope! And she can never sleep on plane…. HAVE A GREAT WEEK!!!!!!!!!!! and you heard Scotia! REVIEW AND REVIEW MORE!!!!!


	22. Final Confrontation

**AN: Please ignore poor grammar and spelling. Microsoft **_**didn't**_** tell me it was wrong!!!! Evil Microsoft word -- Plus I don't really look over the chapter after I'm done typing it. **

**Note:**** Make sure you read the other chapters before reading this chapter!!! No one likes it if you start the story in the middle of it. **

**-Thoughts, singing and Flashbacks are italics**

**- My comments during the story (( are in between here ))**

**- Bold at the beginning and end are Author Notes**

**The Fanfiction that updates weekly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **(more or less)

**REFRESHER:**

_Just before the armies were about to meet, the noise of the clattering of weapons and armor silenced, and as the armies merged, sound returned. The final battle had begun. The battle that would determine if Gurthiel would live or Edward, but either way Edward was marked for Death._

**Chapter Eighteen: Final Confrontation**

**Gurthiel's Pov**

I cut my way through my enemies ranks to where Aro and Edward were fighting. My army showed no mercy and slaughtered all in their path. Medusa and her sisters turned some of the enemy to stone before another one of my warriors used their powers to make the stone statues explode. It was like a car crash on top of a train wreck with the sound of metal upon metal and the screams of pain. The carnage was amazing and wonderful.

The sound of arrows whistled through the air, heading directly towards Edward. My powers branched out into the earth and caused the soil to shoot up pushing Edward towards the sky.

"_He is mine to kill!"_ I yelled telepathically to my army, the Death Demons and Death Dancers knew what Edward had did to me and knew the need for revenge that coursed through my veins.

Any enemy that got in my way was cut down until my sword clashed into Edward's. Our swords meet again and again, neither one of us slowed down.

"Gurthiel! BEHIND YOU!"

I was so absorbed in my fight with Edward; I barely heard Alice's warning. I turned, bring my sword up and blocked an axe that came too close to removing my head. Rowan flew past me

((he really wasn't flying…he was running really fast)) as I fought the vampire that attacked me.

The vampire lost balance with the huge axe, allowing me to grab the staff of the axe and use my sword to clove the vampire's head in half. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rowan fighting against Edward. I knew that Rowan also desired revenge against Edward for what he has done to me.

Ahead of me, Aro was fighting with Morgaine ((She was a Novice when Bella was and lived in the same hut with Bella)) His sword swung under her guard and ripped her heart to shreds with the blade. With a burst of speed, I ran towards them and caught Morgaine before she hit the ground. I knelt in the blood soaked earth with my fallen companion and one of my few friends among the Death Dancers.

((Death Demons and Dancers form deep friendships with their fellow novices that remains strong after going though the final test))

My dark eyes filled with hate as I looked up at Aro. A smirk was on his face as he looked down on me. Gently, I laid Morgaine on the ground and lunged towards Aro. My sword slammed into Aro's with incredible force making both our blade ring. During my fight with Aro, he struck me across the face with the back of his fist making stumble back.

My eyes moved to Edward and Rowan's fight. Edward's sword found its way under Rowan's guard to stab in him in the stomach. My eyes widened in horror as I stretched out my magick, slowing time down and pulled Rowan away from Edward and in front of Aro, for his sword would take Aro out. I teleported into Rowan's original place in front of Edward, before letting time return back to normal.

"MOTHER NO!" I heard Brigit cry out, but too late.

Edward did not notice the switch in time as he thrusted his sword into my stomach. As Edward's sword ripped through me, Rowan's sword destroyed Aro's dead heart. Edward's eyes widened as he realized he had slain not Rowan as he thought, but me.

I grab the blade and pulled the sword deeper into my stomach. My eyes burned into his as I grabbed my dagger and stabbed him in the chest, purposely missing his heart.

My body fell backwards, the dagger ripped from Edward's chest as I fell to the ground. Both armies stopped fighting, and turned to watch as Aro and I fell to the blood soaked earth below.

((I was gonna leave it there but I'll give you more))

I felt warm arms catch me and carefully lowered me to the ground. I looked up into Rowan's sky blue eyes.

"I love you," I whispered softly, so only he would hear me.

He smiled back at me and nodded.

"I know"

Brigit knelt down next to me, breathing hard from running over to me. She casted aside the dagger that I had stabbed Edward, took my hand, glanced at the blood pouring from my wound and onto the earth. ((Edward's sword came out of her when she fell)) I was 46 years old, but with the blood of a Death Dancer in me, I didn't look a day over 21.

My breathing became more and more sallow and I gasped for air as Rowan's strong arms held me to him. His closeness was his only way of publicly showing that he loved me. I felt my strength draining from me and I shakily removed the Amulet that the Leader of the Death Dancers wore. With the help of Rowan, I placed it in my daughter's hand.

"You are the Leader of the Death Dancers now," I said, my voice cracked with pain.

Brigit nodded and clasped the Amulet around her neck. My gaze turned to each of the Cullens, who stood behind my daughter. I looked at Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme and finally, Edward.

He looked like if he could cry he would be.

"I'm so sorry. I never wanted it to end this way for either of us."

I laughed at his words. Or tired to, because I started coughing violently right after I started. I felt weaker after the cough subsided.

"For a Death Demon or Death Dancer, there are no happy endings," I barely whispered. I knew that the Cullens, Brigit and Rowan were the only ones that could hear it.

My lungs could barely take in oxygen. I looked into Rowan's eyes one last time as a smile briefly crossed by blood stained face. I gasped for air, but none came into my lungs.

My breathing stopped.

My body went limp in Rowan's arms as my life drained away.

I was dead.

**Alice's Pov **

As I watched Gurthiel die in the arms of the one she loved, Brigit's head lowered. I remembered the promise I had made to her. ((You'll find out what it is in the sequel))

Silence fell over the battlefield in respect to the fallen Warrior Queen.

Gurthiel's soul rose up from her body and raised her hand in farewell to her daughter, lover, my family and even Edward. Her smile was one that I had only seen when she was Bella, before her destiny turned her into Gurthiel, the Leader of the Death Dancers. As we all watched, Bella's soul took the shape of a raven and flew over the battle field, heading for the veil between the worlds which would led her to the Summerland and the after life.

Finally, Brigit raised her head, her dark eyes shown with rage. Her blood thirsted for revenge.

**AN: If you are enjoying MY story, then check out these Twilight Fanfictions: (If you want to be on this list please PM me, I'll read it and if I think it should, I'll add it. If I don't and you think I should. ARGUE WITH ME! PLEASE ASK!!! )**

"**Everything Changed" and "Self Sacrifice" By DivineRosey**

"**Eternity" and "Forever is a long time" and "An Everlasting Love" By: losingmyfaith**

**WOOT!!! I GOT THE MOVIE 300 TUESDAY!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Carnage makes my life so much better **

**Btw my vacation was awesome!**

**Don't forget to review and tell your friends!!!!**

**Chat with the Characters**

**Scotia:** Sorry this one took forever to come out! My vacation was awesome and when I got home I couldn't find my bad outline for this chapter and the last! But I found it so all is well again!

**Edward:** Damn it takes you forever to finish things

**Scotia:** +growls+ You have insulted the great author!!!!! Now feel my wrath!!!! Ennie Meanie Miney Mo….Cast a curse upon your toe….If it falls off you won't know! Ennie Meanie Miney Mo!

**Everyone but Scotia:** +blinks confused+ …

**Edward:** Did you just _**CURSE **_my _**TOE**_?

**Scotia:** yes I did!

**Bella:** Have you taken a large quantity of sugar?

**Scotia:** Yes I have!!!! and my liquid crack too!

**DivineRosey:** Glad to hear you are making wise metaphysical decisions…

**Scotia:** Sarcasm noted

**Alice:** So there is only one chapter left?

**Scotia and Divine:** +nods+

**Everyone but Scotia, Divine and Edward:** NO!!!!!!!

**Bella:** Why aren't you sad that the story is almost done, Edward?

**Edward:** Because this means Scotia can't kick my ass anymore…

**Scotia: **+mutters+ until the sequel that is….

**Emmett:** But we enjoy watching her turn you into pulp!

**Everyone but Edward:** +Nods in agreement+

**Edward:** +to Scotia+ I hate you

**Scotia:** You too darling!

**Jasper:** Scotia you're seriously screwed up

**Scotia:** +nearly dies of shock+ O.O

**Divine:** It took you THIS long to figure that out?!?!?

**Alice:** Stop making fun of my husband! You have Edward to make fun of!

**Edward:** Thanks a lot Alice

**Bella:** Well you are a complete dick head in the story

**Edward:** eh I love you too Bella

**Scotia:** Ok enough of this lovey dovey bullshit!!!!……. READERS!!!!!! I'm deeply saddened by the lack of reviews….I want more review for the last chapter is entitled _**"Into the Summerland"**_

**Bella:** And Scotia isn't the best person to be around when she's sad

**Edward:** Yeah….she brings out the Hammer Of Doom instead of crying like normal humans

**Scotia:** Being normal is extremely over rated

REMEMBER!!!!! MORE REVIEWS OR NO LAST CHAPTER!!! YOU WON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO THE REST OF ARO'S ARMY AND DAMNIT YOU DON'T WANNA MISS IT!!!!!!! . SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO READ AND REVIEW!!!!


	23. Into The Summerland

**AN:**** Make sure you read the other chapters before reading this chapter!!! No one likes it if you start the story in the middle of it. **

**-Thoughts, singing and Flashbacks are italics**

**- My comments during the story (( are in between here ))**

**- Bold at the beginning and end are Author Notes**

**REFRESHER:**_Gurthiel's soul rose up from her body and raised her hand in farewell to her daughter, lover, my family and even Edward. Her smile was one that I had only seen when she was Bella, before her destiny turned her into Gurthiel, the Leader of the Death Dancers. As we all watched, Bella's soul took the shape of a raven and flew over the battle field, heading for the veil between the worlds which would led her to the Summerland and the after life. _

_Finally, Brigit raised her head, her dark eyes shown with rage. Her blood thirsted for revenge._

**Now without any further AN, The last and final chapter to **_**Flower of Carnage**_

**Chapter Twenty: Into The Summerland**

((Yeah I know…Last one was miss numbered))

**Rowan's Pov**

I watched as Brigit's dark glare scanned the remains of Aro's army. After a second pause, they ran. I knew my daughter wouldn't let them get away. She rose from her place next to her mother, her black cloak and battle tunic billowing out behind her like raven wings. ((Her battle tunic is just like all the other tunics, but there are slits up the sides to mid thigh..and its black)) With the speed of a sprinting cheetah, Brigit ran to her dark horse, mounting and vanished, only to reappear in the path of Aro's retreating army. Her horse reared back and her black cloak flew around her like a dark cloud. With a casual sweep of her hand, the remain of Aro's army dropped to the ground and their souls rose and followed the path Gurthiel's soul had taken.

Brigit had gathered an entire army--something only Badhbh, Macha, and Mor-Rioghain could do.

**Brigit's Pov**

As I stretched out my hand and threw my power out to rip the souls out of Aro's warrior's bodies, I felt my power not go to one warrior at a time like my Mother had taught me, but to the whole army. I barely paused when I felt it and gathered the whole army.

I noticed that the souls of Edward, Viviane, her daughter, and Donahue were not among those I had gathered.

"_Bastards!"_ I thought angrily; _"They got away!"_

Somewhere inside myself, I felt accomplished. My mother could only gather one soul at a time, but she could do it quickly. But I had gathered an entire army as a whole. At that moment, I knew that Mor-Rioghain had given me the name _**Bringer of Death.**_ For I bring death to all who crossed my path and provoke me.

That night, I watched my Mother's body burn on the funeral pyre. All the Death Dancers and Demons called my Mother's death, beautiful. After my Mother's body was offered to the Gods and turned to ash. Two Priestesses of Mor-Rioghain ((because Bella was descended from that Goddess)) gather the ashes and placed them in an urn and placed it in my hands. I turned to my right and I handed the urn in my Father's hands. The two Priestesses led the way to the Shrines of Mor-Rioghain, Macha and Badhbh with my father and I behind them, being followed by Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. Behind them was the other Death Dancers and Demons.

In front of the Shrine was a cemetery where all the Leaders of the Death Dancers and Death Demons had been buried. There we laid my Mother's ashes to rest and as I watched my Father place the ashes in the hole, the need for revenge boiled in my veins. By the time I walked back to Agardor with my people behind me, my Father, his heir and Alice beside me a plan to seek revenge on those who caused my Mother's death began to form.

"Be patient"

That is what my Mother always told me when I was learning how to fight, and to use magick. And here in Agardor I would wait, led my people and scheme for the revenge against those who brought about my Mother's untimely death.

**AN: If you have enjoyed MY story, then check out these Twilight Fanfictions: (If you want to be on this list please PM me, I'll read it and if I think it should, I'll add it. If I don't and you think I should. ARGUE WITH ME! PLEASE ASK!!! )**

"**Everything Changed" and "Self Sacrifice" By DivineRosey**

"**Eternity" and "Forever is a long time" and "An Everlasting Love" By: losingmyfaith**

**Don't forget to review and tell your friends!!!!**

**Chat with the Characters**

Edward: MY TOE IS BLACK!!!!!!!!

Scotia: aww good! My curse worked!

Edward: You're evil!!!!

Scotia: No shit asshole…Well this concludes Flower of Carnage….I hope you all enjoyed it!!!!

Jasper: They just left Aro's body in the battlefield?

Scotia: Yes….Much like they did to the evil emperor's body in the amazing movie Gladiator

Bella: What do you mean by "my Mother's untimely death" ???

Scotia: You'll have to wait for the Sequel entitled, **_Bringer of Death _**

Alice: Nice title

Scotia: I think so...and I'm sorry this last one is soo short...its just a wrap up chapter so give everyone a sense of closure and enough of questions to lead to a sequal!

Rosalie: I'm not in this much

Scotia: You aren't in the book much either

Rosalie: Touché

Scotia: …did you just say "touché"?

Rosalie: Yes I did. Why?

Emmett: Because "touché" isn't a word that comes out of your mouth…EVER

Edward: I think we all have been hanging out with Scotia too much

Scotia+nods+ I have that effect on people

Bella: So Scotia did you like _**Eclipse**_?

Scotia: Yes in fact I did. But there were a few parts I thought were getting a little racy there….I had to double check to see if it was still supposed to be for Young Adults

Emmett: But you're 19

Scotia: I know, but if I wanna read something that's like that I have another book series for _**that**_!

Edward: I see…

Scotia: So if anyone wants to talk with me about Eclipse then feel free to drop me a line and we can talk about it!

Thank you all for reading!!!!! I'm so glad so many of you have read and enjoyed my story. And thank you for putting up with me at the end for slacking off….blame DivineRosey….She was supposed to keep me in line and no procrastinate!

Edward: Cleary that didn't work

Scotia: Clearly!

Divine: Don't blame me!

Bella: Yeah…But we should be proud of you, Scotia….you rarely finish a project like this

Scotia: True that true that…Well you guys get a vacation for a while so enjoy!

Everyone: YAY!!!!!!!

Scotia: THANK YOU ALL FOR READING……I'm going to be adding my last Author's Note next and it will be explaining my new fanfictions I'm planning and some important notes….THANK YOU AGAIN READERS!!! I COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YOU!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW AND PASS MY STORY ON TO YOUR FRIENDS!!!

CYA IN SPACE!!!!!


	24. LAST AUTHOR NOTES

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

Ok! I'm taking a break from writing fanfictions because of these reasons:

1. The Full outline for the sequel isn't done yet

2. I finished typing my book up and I really want to finish editing it

3. Classes are about to start and I don't wanna do much thinking and stressing over deadlines

4. The other fanfictions I want to write are stuck in my brain and I would like to get them out while they are still there

Sequel for Flower of Carnage in entitled _**Bringer of Death**_

Sounds awesome doesn't it?!? Bringer of Death will be posted sometime near the end of August for the reasons stated above. During the time of my not posting chapter, I will be editing the book I want to get published, as well as fine tuning the outline for _**Bringer of Death**_ and typing out the first few chapter. As well as working on a different Fanfiction, Twilight ( of course!) which is inspired from Shark week.

1.) **Bringer of Death**

Sequel to Flower of Carnage! Sorta like Kill Bill. Brigit is making a list, checking it twice, Seeing who's responsible for Bell's death and stab them in the head!

Awww revenge is good

2.) **Untitled **(as of now)

Combination of Twilight (of course) and the Mists of Avalon series...More later...

3.) **Ocean of Secrets** ((better title coming))

This one is inspired from Shark Week on the discovery channel. It's my favorite week to watch TV all day long. And I have started writing the outline for this one; it will be posted the same time as _**Bringer of Death **_

One day Edward and the rest of the Cullens just up and leave. 8 years later the Cullens see Bella on TV during Shark Week as an Expert on Sharks. In terror and fury that Bella was being 'reckless' Edward hunts Bella down dragging his family with him. When he finds her, not only does she have a dangerous career which puts life and limbs at risk, but the man she is engaged to isn't human, werewolf or vampire and is considered dangerous by vampires and werewolves alike. ((That is the load down of it….the plot is slowly getting more interesting in my head))

See you after my vacation! Everyone have a wonderful time until then! Please keep recommending people to read _**Flower of Carnage**_!

While you wait for the _**Sequel to Flower of Carnage: Bringer of Death**_…read the following Twilight Fanfictions:

_**A New Bella**_ (Complete) and it's sequal _**Beauty and the Beast**_

By nightangelteen

_**Eternity**_ (Complete) and it's sequal _**Forever is a long time**_

By losingmyfaith

_**Everything Changed**_ (Complete) and it's sequal _**Self Sacrifice**_

By DivineRosey

_**Blood Lust**_ (formerly titled What They Say)

By NeoGirl1704

Or any story that I have as my favorites are ones I like and you might enjoy too!

Now for my fall semester class schedule:

I will be going there every weekday, but not for long!! I only have 4 classes this semester so happiness is everywhere! Monday and Friday I will be at the campus from 9:30am- 2-ish pm. Wednesday 9:30am – 12:20pm. Tuesday and Thursday 11am- 2-ish pm…..soo that's my class schedule!

CYA IN SPACE FOLKS!!!!!!!!!


End file.
